Bloatman Presents: ROBIN AND THE TEEN XMEN
by Bloatman
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW, Robin's father has been violently murdered and Batman enrolls him into a boarding school to give him a chance to regain control of his emotions. As it turns out that school is Xavier's school for the gifted.
1. A FORESHADOW OF THINGS TO COME

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Robin or the X-men and any other comic related characters, places or themes that appear in this story. This is a work of Fan Fiction and is for the purpose of the Readers enjoyment. This story is published free of charge and the author receives no royalties of payment of any kind. And please Disney and Warner Bros…don't sue me!**

_**Note to the reader: This story is set in modern error, in a world where the Marvel Universe and DC Comics world exist on the same plan of reality. There will be characters and Villains from both worlds mixing together. Also, I will do my best to stay true to each individual character but will change backgrounds and characters if it benefits the story. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE FEED BACK and I'm always open for suggestions. I will try to add an issue weekly as time permits.**_

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 0 – A FORESHADOW OF THINGS TO COME**

**:::::Somewhere between Gotham City and Upper New York State::::: **

_I know this isn't supposed to be a punishment, but it sure as hell feels like it._

The sleek black roadster barreled down the highway at near 80 mph. Bruce had offered Tim the option of radio but since Tim hadn't responded they rode in silence. They were an hour into the drive and maybe only 20 words had been spoke between one another, most coming from Bruce. Tim gazed out the passenger window as the trees zoomed by so fast that they turned into one big green blur. His thoughts wondered back to his father.

It had been two months since his dad had died. The Joker had violently murdered Tim's father by beating him with a crow bar, the same as he had done to Jason, the second Robin, four years earlier. Tim, the third and current Robin had not arrived in time to save his father. The Joker had escaped and not been seen since. Tim vowed to avenge his father which must be why Bruce is shipping of to some prep school two hours away from Gotham.

_I will get him. Bruce can't protect that villain anymore. He is mine._

The exterior of the school reminded him a lot of Wayne Manor. It was a sprawling Victorian mansion, reminiscent of an English palace. Tim could hear kids playing and laughing in the distance and basketballs dribbling, with grunts and shouts coming from some other unknown recreational activity. Tim moved to the trunk to grab his bags. Bruce met him there.

"Tim, you know this is only temporary and if you are needed, you're only two hours away." Bruce said sounding softer than usual. More human and less Dark Knight-ish. Bruce was the world's greatest detective. He was Batman. But today he was trying really hard to be Bruce Wayne. Tim did appreciate the effort, but not the results. It seemed fake and forced. Bruce did not do emotion well.

"I still don't get it. I should be in Gotham hunting down the Joker. Not up here pretending to be a normal teen. Gotham needs me and like it or not, you need me too." Tim gave one last effort change Bruce's mind.

"It's not forever, just a little while. And I don't think you'll find these other teens as what most would consider normal." Bruce smirked. Tim did not know what he meant and really didn't care. He was too angry to play along with Bruce's jests. "Think of this as a well-deserved vacation."

"Because high school courses so rock? I love learning things that I already know over and over again." Tim had always been a self-taught learner and way advanced for his age. His detective skills were off the charts and he loved research and investigation. On his own at age 11, he had figured out who Batman's secret identity and then confronted Bruce demanding to be the next Robin. Reluctantly Bruce agreed. That was four years ago.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn when keep an open mind." Bruce said.

At the top of the drive, three people had come out to greet them. The first on the left was a tall lean black lady with ghost white hair and a brilliant green pendant draped around her neck. She appeared almost to take no notice of them as they approached, keeping her eyes on the distant clouds on the horizon. To the right, stood a muscular guy wearing a leather jacket and the reddest glasses that Tim had ever seen. Even though Tim couldn't see his eyes, he could tell those eyes were staring at him, measuring. In the middle sat a man in a wheelchair. He was older, 50s maybe. His head shaved clean. A thin friendly smiled pursed on his lips as he wheeled forward to greet them.

"Hello Tim. My name is Charles Xavier."

**:::::Xavier's School For The Gifted:::::**

_Wow, this place is immaculate! I think it'd even pass Alfred's white glove inspection. _Tim thought while taking a seat in in Charles Xavier's office.

Tim's eyes couldn't help but wonder around the room. There were pictures, statues, books, antiques and trinkets lying about all in perfect order. All the furniture was dark cherry, black or chrome steel and matched and complimented each other simple but exquisite simplicity.

The suit that Professor Xavier wore was eloquent and expensive. Tim not only recognized that Professor Xavier had money but he was born into it. Like Bruce, he had a distinguished mannerism that cannot be learned but must be bred. He had a gentleman's English demeanor. And although everything on the surface screamed, "stuffy-old-British-guy", just below the surface, Tim could almost feel a humbleness and sincerity waiting to exude itself. When Professor Xavier addressed you, he looked directly at you, eye to eye. Tim got the feeling that his kind, friendly eyes, could see into your soul.

"Tim. I am very glad that you are here." Xavier said. "But I sense that you are not as excited to be here at Xavier's School for the Gifted."

_This guy _is_ a mind reader. _Tim mused.

"Well I just think that I could be of more use elsewhere." Tim admitted.

"Professor X. I know who you are and what you can do so by now you must know who we are too." Bruce said leaning forward in his seat. "I'd prefer to continue this conversation in private." Looking at Professor Summers and Storm (just Storm), as the two teachers had introduced themselves with Professor Xavier when they had greeted Bruce and Tim at the driveway.

"Scott, that's our queue." Storm said to Professor Summers, her voice thick with a south-African accent. As she passed Tim she put a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder.

_Did I just miss something? _Tim thought.

"Professor, I don't…" Professor Summers began.

"Scott it's okay. I am in no danger here. Mr Wayne would just like to talk privately. No harm in that." Professor Xavier.

"Bruce, what's going on here?" Tim asked.

Bruce remained silent until the teachers, with the exception of Professor Xavier, had left the room.

"Um Bruce, do ya mind clueing me in on what is going on here?" Tim asked.

"While he is here, no one can know his true identity." Bruce said.

"I agree. " Professor Xavier retorted.

_Has Bruce lost it? _Tim jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"So what we're saying is that no one can know that I am Tim Drake, right?" Tim asked, putting extra emphases on the word "right", staring straight at Bruce.

"No. No one can know that you are Robin" said Bruce.

Tim jumped straight to his feet. _He just said it! I can't believe he just said it! _

"Tim please sit down." Professor Xavier said in a calm manor, while motioning with hands. "Perhaps an explanation is in order" looking to Bruce.

Bruce turned to Tim, "Professor X is a mutant and has uncanny psychic abilities. He knows who you are and who I am. And I believe that he can be trusted."

"A little heads up would have been nice." Tim said sitting back down.

The door opened and Professor Summers walked back in and rejoined Professor X, standing to his left.

"I invited Scott back in. He is my most trusted ally and is aware of Tim's need for anonymity. "

"I would have preferred that only you knew Tim's identity." Bruce scowled.

"As you have investigated and discovered all of our identities, I didn't see the problem in Scott knowing. I think it's only fair really" replied Professor X.

_OMG! These guys are The Xmen! Professor Summers is Cyclops! He was right there in front of my face. How could I have been so blind? _ Tim thought that he must be losing it.

"You're not losing Tim." Professor X said reassuringly.

"No. He's just distracted." Bruce added, like he knew exactly what Professor X meant.

_Distracted? _Tim's blood boiled at Bruce's comment. _So that's why I'm here, because I'm distracted. He thinks that I'm going to get myself hurt! _

"Might I be frank here?" Cyclops asked. "Tim you seem like a nice enough young man but I have some reservations. This is a school for mutants and you're not a mutant. "

"Correction Scott, this is Xavier's School for the Gifted, says so right on the sign. A young man with Tim's capabilities is highly gifted in my opinion." Xavier said never breaking eye contact with Tim.

"Yes but all of the other students here are mutants. He's won't fit in." Scott pleaded.

"Scott, if we were to exclude a student from our school based solely on the fact that that individual was not a mutant, then we would be going against everything that we're struggling to overcome. Remember Scott, equality is just that, equal. Here we will always offer equality for mutant _and_ human alike."

"I'm sorry Tim, I just worry that your father has ulterior motives." Cyclops admitted.

Tim was still angry with Bruce and snapped, "He's not my father. I'm just his ward!" It came out much nastier then Tim meant. Bruce's face turned to stone. Tim could see it transforming to Batman, just without the cowl. Tim wanted to apologize but wasn't sure what to say.

"Tim is welcome here. For your stay you'll go by the alias of Tim Gordon and of course have no mention your alter id." Professor X said. "If that satisfies everyone's concerns, then Scott will show you to your room and Storm will arrange a tour of the school."

"This way Tim" Scott said.

Tim stood to leave, paused and turned to Bruce, "Bruce I. . ." The words failed him. He knew that he had hurt Bruce bad.

"Tim I know that you'll do well here and I just ask that you please keep an open mind and I'm sure that you'll find this experience enlightening." Professor X said.

Tim turned and followed Cyclops out the door.

_**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this brief introduction into the new world of Robin and the Teen X-men! Whereas Issue 0 was more of a prologue then a true full issue. Issue # 1 will include more introductions as Tim is amerced into the X-men world and will find that making friends at a school full of mutants when you're the only normal human can be more difficult then he might have first imagined. He will also get his first taste of some of the classes that he will be taking, like Professor Logan's hand to hand self-preservation should be a good time. Please review. All feedback is welcomed. And thanks for reading True Believers! - Bloatman**_


	2. Issue 1 Welcome To Mutant X

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything DC or Marvel…wish I did though! That'd be AWESOME!**

**Issue # 0 recap – We learned that the Joker had murdered Tim Drake's father and Batman had brought Tim to stay at Xavier's School for the Gifted while he worked through his grief.**

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**Special DOUBLE sized 1st issue!**

**ISSUE # 1 – WELCOME TO MUTANT X!**

**:::::Tim's Room, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Tim's room consisted of two bunk beds, two desks, two office chairs, two closets, two dressers, and two computer desks with two Macintosh computers and two area rugs. _This room must've been decorated by Two Face. _Tim mused. Tim had no roommates, which he saw a blessing. Cyclops promised that a student would be up to give Tim a tour shortly but that was twenty minutes ago. During his wait Tim had fully unpacked his bags, situated his belongings and now sat in an office chair awaiting his tour.

A rap came from the door frame to his room. "Tim?" A young lady asked.

"That's me. " Tim answered but when he looked up his breathe was almost taken away. The girl standing in the doorway was beautiful. She was young, about 17 with shoulder length brown hair that had a dominant white skunk streak to one side. Her eyes were emerald green and dazzled in the light. She had a soft smile and a casual posture. Her clothes were fashioned after the latest punk rock trends, skinny jeans, Avenged Sevenfold shirt and all the way down to her Doc Martins combat boots. _I don't believe in that love at first sight nonsense but aye cu rumba! _

"Hi Tim, my name is Anne Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue." Her words a southern twang and Tim couldn't place its origin. She said extending a hand to shake. Tim noted that her hands were covered in thick black leather gloves.

"Rogue huh? Well I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Tim Gordon, people call me Tim" he smiled while shaking her hand.

"Yeap. I was told to show you around." She said motioning towards the door.

"Please, lead the way."

**:::::Main floor, Xavier's School for the gifted:::::**

The school was practically deserted as Rogue showed him around. She explained that most of the kids were on a field trip to the Statue of Liberty today with the Professors Beast, Jean Grey and Logan as chaperones. The few that had stayed behind were enjoying the unseasonably warm day outside today at the basketball court or in the pool. The boy's rooms were all on the third floor with girls rooms on the second floor. Most of the professor's rooms were on the main floor. There was classrooms through-out. The cafeteria and the kitchen were also on the mail floor. "The really cool stuff is in the basement" but she did not elaborate.

Rogue did most of the talking as they walked. She told him all about her life as a child, and being a runaway before Logan rescued her and brought her here. When Tim asked why she had run away, she said, "Because I'm a mutant and as my mother said that is a blasphemy against God. I was worried she was going to burn me at the stake." She smiled a sad smile.

"I'm very sorry. That must've have been frightening". Tim reached to touch her and she shied away.

"So . . . what brings you to Mutant X?" She asked abruptly changing the subject.

"My father died," he answered honestly, "and my ward needed to get rid of me."

"That's horrible. Was it recently?"

"Yea" he looked down as he responded.

"How did he die?"

"He was murdered" Tim answered. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. _No not here, not now. _

Tim was staring at the ground as Rogue stepped forward and with her black gloved and hand grabbed his. "Tim, that's really horrible. I'm really sorry."

Just then, the door opened from the outside. Rogue jerked away her hand and took two steps back. Tim could see two teens walk in. One, a tall guy with wild brown hair and a faint hint of a Goatee splashed across his face. He was wearing a dripping wet pair of cut-off jeans and towel draped over his shoulder and nothing else. The other guy, looked like he could be an extra from a Twilight movie. He had perfectly out of place short brown hair, wearing black Ray Bands sunglasses, Nautica swim trunks and Adidas sandals. His chest and abs looked like they were photo shopped or airbrushed. He was making a b-line straight for Rogue and Tim.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Nothing Bobby, just giving Tim a tour" Rogue explained.

"I saw y'all holding hands!" Bobby said tearing the glasses off his face.

_Man, I am not in the mood for the stupid jealous boyfriend routine. _Tim thought to himself while still staring at the ground.

"So what is it, new kid? Are you trying to hit on my girl?" Bobby said stepping dangerously close to Tim.

"Bobby STOP IT!" Rogue yelled.

"Is he about to cry?" The other guy asked.

"Shut up Pyro!" Rogue exclaimed.

"He is about to cry" said Bobby.

_Today is _NOT _the day boys. _Tim thought shaking his head, angry that the tears were still welling up in eyes.

"Is the new boy sad and missing his Mommy and Daddy? Poor little newbie got dropped off and wants to go home to Momma and Papa!" Pyro said in a whiny, irritating voice.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're saying!" Rogue said as she slugged Pyro as hard as she can in the chest. Even Bobby turned to see the commotion. Robin took this opportunity to exit, walking cautiously away still staring at the floor. Bobby turned to pursue but Rogue grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in the opposite direction.

**:::::Tim's room, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

_I could've beaten them to a pulp. _Tim thought in his room, far removed from that volatile situation. _Although I can't believe I let my emotion get the best of me. Bruce would be really upset. That is one of his most important rules. People who can't control their emotions or act on emotion are a danger to themselves and to those around them. Maybe that is why he put me here. He's worried that I would get myself hurt. Ugh! Maybe I'll just use this time here as a way to clear my head and regain control of myself. _

As Tim was remotely accessing the Bat-computer in the Bat-cave there was a knock at the door. Tim quickly logged out and powered down. When he opened the door, there stood Bobby, the boy from before. _Great! Here we go again. _Tim gave no greeting; instead he waited for Bobby to make the first move.

"So, um, I'm a real jerk" Bobby shamefully adverting his eyes towards the ground. "I'm really sorry man. Rogue told me everything after you left. Pyro's is always a bonehead, but usually that's not me."

Tim stood there listening, still not responding.

"Can we start over?"

"Um, sure" Tim caved.

"Cool. Hi. My name is Bobby Drake." He reached out his hand to shake.

_His last name is Drake? What a coincidence._

"Hi" Tim said reaching to shake. "My name is Tim Gordon."

"So can I come in?"

"Sure."

Bobby and Tim sat there for some time talking about music, movies and video games. Tim found that when Bobby wasn't trying beat him down for talking to his girlfriend, he was easy to talk to and they seemed to have a lot in common.

"Man I don't know why I flipped like that. I guess it's just I've never really had a girlfriend before and Rogue is by far the hottest girl here and most leveled headed girl here."

"I thought it was because you're a jerk!" Tim said with a smile.

"Yea, well that too." Bobby smiled back.

A brief moment of silence passed and then Bobby asked "Did Rogue tell you about my mutant power?"

"No she didn't." _She didn't mention you at all come to think of it._

"Check this out." Bobby started rubbing his hands together like he was trying to warm them, slowly turn one hand over another. "Ta da!" In his hand Bobby held a perfectly spherical orb, about the size of a softball. It had the appearance of frosted glass and looked to be as smooth as a marble. Bobby lightly tossed the orb which Tim caught in his hands. It was wet, cold and heavy.

"Ice." Tim said.

"That's why they call me Iceman." Bobby responded, beaming with pride.

"That's very cool . . . literally." Tim said as the orb began melting in his hands.

"So what's your muty power?" Bobby asked.

"Um, I'm not a mutant."

"What do you mean you're not a mutant? Bro, this is Mutant X."

"I know. I'm still not entirely sure of why I was brought here either." Tim answered honestly.

**:::::Cafeteria, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Tim awoke the next morning to find that he was the new talk of the school; we're talking front page headline news. _EXTRA! EXTRA! Read all about it! Non mutant student attends Mutant X! _He did not enjoy being put under the scope or hushed whispers and giggling as he entered the cafeteria.

Last night all the students who were on the fieldtrip to the Statue of Liberty had returned while Bobby and Tim were hanging in Tim's room. Bobby offered to take Tim down and introduce him but Tim had declined. Bobby must have gone down and spread the word.

In the Cafeteria, Bobby stood to wave Tim over. Tim gave a neutral nod and then turned and went in the opposite direction. There was only one table that was empty. Tim went to it, sat down and began eating his banana and Coco Puffs.

"Hey Bub, is this seat taken?" asked a gruff voice from over his shoulder.

"No it's not." Tim said. The guy who sat down next to him may quite well have been the hairiest man that he'd ever seen.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Tim Gordon sir" Tim watched as the hairy man loaded a full sausage biscuit into his mouth. Tim was mesmerized as the man devoured his breakfast.

"Well Tim Gordon," he said between bites, "Welcome to Mutant X." The man stood grabbing his plate with his left hand; his right hovered over the fruit bowl in a closed fist. A single butcher knife sized steel-looking blade protruded from fist, stabbing an apple. "See ya around kid" he said taking a bite out of his fruit and walked away. Tim's jaw dropped to the floor.

As Tim watched him leave the room, a familiar voice said, "Everything okay man?" It was Bobby. He'd walked over to Tim.

"Yea." Tim responded, turning to look at Iceman.

"I was just wondering why you didn't come sit with us this morn?"

"I guess I just needed a little time to myself. I was not expecting to come down stairs and be gawked at so badly today. Did you have to tell everybody that I wasn't a mutant?" Tim asked trying his best to control his frustration.

"Nope, just Pyro" Bobby said with a wink. "'Told ya that guy can be a jerk."

"Nice. Remind me to thank him later."

"So check it out, Storm told Rogue that for the rest of the week you're going to go by her schedule, so you can just like follow her to class and stuff and I promise not to go all crazy jealous boyfriend on you."

"Deal."

**:::::Hallway, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

"Look Tim, I'm really sorry about last night. I couldn't believe that Bobby acted like that. I'm still pretty mad at him to tell the truth." Rogue said as they walked together to the first class of the day. The coarse title was _Undetected Genetic Mutations, _taught by Professor Hank McCoy, aka Beast. Rogue told him that the class was mainly theories, formulas and code memorization but Beast tried his best to keep it entertaining and light. "He's really nice and I think that you'll like him. By the way, he's covered in blue fur from head to toe and can hang upside down by his feet like a bat. It's kind of rad."

_Like a bat huh? I need to contact Bruce. I owe him an apology. I should have never said that I was only his ward. _Tim felt the guilt creeping up on him. Bruce meant much more to him than that. _I'll try to reach him this evening. _

After the conversation stalled, Tim asked, "So, how is your hand? That was nasty jab you threw."

"It hurts. Logan would not be happy with me for hitting like _a girl._"

"Well after what I saw, I know I won't be making you mad anytime soon." Tim jested.

The classes throughout the day went by much differently than Tim had expected. Undetected Genetic Mutation was really interesting. Dr. McCoy as he liked to be called used Tim as an example, explaining Tim who had never shown any exterior signs of genetic mutations may still in fact be a mutant just to a much lesser degree than like Dr. McCoy or Professor Xavier. He even offered to run some of Tim's blood to verify if a mutant gene was present. Tim politely declined. His second class was Creative Problem solving taught by Jean Grey. Tim really excelled at this course and Jean seemed to be really impressed by him. Third on the list was Achieving Objectives taught by Professor Summers. Of the classes Tim attended on his first day, this was the one he liked least. The curriculum seemed to only focus on team building and leading and Professor Summers was too intense for Tim's liking. They had a lunch and then a free period because their art teacher Gambit was off doing some "top secret" work for Professor Xavier. Rogue said this happened quite often where classes were cancelled due to teachers being sent on errands for this or for that.

Tim really liked talking to Rogue and totally saw why Bobby acted the way he had. Rogue was definitely the pick of the school, although with her personality and humbleness you'd never know it. She was very sincere and a little shy and she tended to ramble in an endearing way when she was nervous. They talked about music, movies and books. Tim thought she was well read and even forgave her liking Twilight since she agreed that Harry Potter was a million times better. At lunch she had been quiet and reserved while Bobby was around but after he left she really seemed to open up and shine. Tim wondered what her mutant power was, but since the mood was light and since she didn't bring it up, he didn't purse an answer.

As they walked together to the last class of the day, Rogue explained that on Mondays that each student received a packet of standard subjects worksheet s like math, science, English and social studies to work on throughout the week and turned in on Friday. Since it was Tuesday she assumed that Tim caught a break on this week's assignments.

**:::::Grounds, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

The last class of the day was Practical Self Defense taught by Logan. Rogue admitted that she was scared for Tim since all of his practice partners would be mutants. "Things can get really hairy in there." She said. "Logan does his best to keep everyone safe, but sometimes it's really hard to keep everyone's powers under control."

"I'll be okay." Tim said with a smirk.

"Tim, I'm serious. Be careful." She said stopping and turning to him.

"Okay. I will. I promise."

The class was held outdoors. All the students sat on the ground, Indian style. _Just like kindergarten_ Tim thought. Professor Logan came strolling in leisurely with a grimaced look across his face. He was chewing on a tooth pick.

"Everybody remember the rules: Stop when I say stop. Don't try hurt, maim or kill your opponent. And no one laughs or bullies someone who lost. We're here to learn, not to prove anything to anyone except your selves." Logan said.

_This should be interesting. _Tim thought sarcastically.

_It will be Tim. _Professor Charles Xavier's voice replied inside his head. Tim sprang to his feet and turned 360 degrees but did not see Professor X anywhere.

"Hey you okay new kid?" Logan asked.

"Um, yea." Tim said as he sat down.

Rogue mouthed "Are you okay?"

"Well if it's okay with Tim, we'll begin now." Logan said.

Logan called the students up two at a time. Sometimes he would give them scenarios but most of the time he would just have them fight, stopping and giving instructions if someone was struggling then restarting. Some kids got to fight more than once, some did not fight at all.

Tim was blown away by the vast array of mutant powers and abilities. Being Robin and fighting crime in Gotham Tim had more than his fair share of the unusual. He thought this was completely off the charts.

_With the abilities that these kids have if they all teamed up together they'd be unstoppable. Even the Justice League would have a hard time taking them down. _

"Last fight of the day," Logan announced. "Tim come on up."

Rogue shot him a concerned glance.

"Who's my opponent?" Tim asked.

"Me." Logan said. All the students became wide-eyed or gasped. Logan took his shirt off over his head and kicked his shoes off. Standing there in just grey sweat pants, Tim saw just how sculpted Logan's physique was. He looked chiseled from stone. Tim was impressed but he wasn't scared. He learned long ago that size did not always win fights. If that was the case then Bruce would have never been able to beat Bane. But with that in mind, Tim had also learned never to underestimate his opponent too. He was sure that there was a reason why Professor Logan was teaching a class on hand to hand combat.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked calmly and quietly from 10 yards away. Tim just nodded and assumed a martial arts combat stance. All the other students rose to their knees trying to get the best view of the fight. There was a momentary pause as the tension continued to rise.

"Begin." Logan said at a whisper.

In a flash, Logan had charged the distance that separated them, throwing a right jab as Tim Dodged out of the way, barely escaping the blow. _He's fast! _Tim thought as he dodged out of the way of Logan's follow through left hook. From experience Tim had found that most muscle bound men like Logan gave up speed in exchange for bulk and power but it appeared that Logan had both. _Good thing I'm faster!_

Tim countered with a straight right jab to Logan's chin. Logan didn't try to dodge or block, he just let his chin eat it. Tim's hand erupted in pain and the hit connected. It felt like he'd punched a brick wall. Tim had a moment's hesitation after landing the punch and Logan took advantage and landed an uppercut into Tim solarplex's, propelling Tim 10 feet in the air. Tim landed in a kneeling defensive stance. All the air had been knocked out of him.

"Stop!" Logan yelled turning his back to Tim and walking away.

"I'm good to go." Tim said.

"No you're not." Logan let a full minute pass, and then asked, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes." Tim answered. He had regained his breathe but his stomach was still searing with pain. He would have to fight through it. All of the students had risen to their feet.

"Begin." Logan said and in a flash was on Tim again, leading left jab.

Tim was able to parry with his right arm, ducking his head out of the way, even parrying with his forearm felt like he was blocking an aluminum bat. As Logan threw another uppercut, Tim did a leaping back hand-spring to avoid the punch. As Tim landed, Logan was already on top of him again, throwing a right hook. Tim ducked the punch, dove to his left in an elongated rolling summersault and came up with Logan on top of him yet again, throwing a left haymaker, not giving Tim any time to recover. Tim blocked the haymaker with both of his forearms. Tim had trained in body hardening exercises for 4 years now, but the pain was still almost more than he could bear to block Logan's attacks.

_He's staying right on top of me. _Tim recognized. _He doesn't want me to be able to kick and he wants to keep me on the defensive and off balance. Also, his body is unnaturally hard. It must have something to do with his bone structure. I wonder if I focused my attacks on his softer parts . . . _

Tim ducked Logan's straight right jab, opting to avoid the punch instead of having to block or parry those bone crunching blows. Tim gathered all the strength he could muster in this awkward position and drove a solid knee into Logan's stomach. Tim was elated as he heard Logan exhale all the air from his lungs. Before Logan could realize what hit him, Tim threw a crossing left hook, aimed for the tip of his Logan's nose. It grazed as it connected but Tim and all the students heard the small crunch as Tim's fist broke his nose. Blood began to flow instantly. Tim knew what that meant, _tears. If a man can't see a man can't fight. _

While Logan's eyes glassed over with tears, Tim seized the opportunity. Most people would consider a front instep kick to the groin a low blow or cheap shot. Not Tim. Bruce had taught him that one wrong move could be the difference between life and death and not all your opponents would play by the rules. So Tim put everything he had into the kick to Logan's groin, temporarily bringing him airborne. All the students that were watching gasped.

As both of Logan's hands plummeted below his waistline, Tim threw a power side-thrust-kick to Logan's already broken nose. Tim could feel Logan's nose crunch and turn to mush under his heel. Logan flew back, landing on his butt, rolling feet over head and came up roaring, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Three 18 inch razor sharp chrome glistening blades shot out of both of his hands making a _Schnickety _sound.

_That's good Tim; piss off the uber-Freddy Krueger on steroids. _He thought.

Logan began to charge like he'd gone bezerk. Tim decided that the best defense would be an offense. He leapt forward throwing a flying dragon kick intended again for Logan's nose. Logan parried the kick with the backside of his claws forming an "X" in front of his face. Tim bounced backward landing on his feet in a defensive pose. Logan threw a right jab, claws first. _He's gonna skewer me! _Tim side stepped and wrapped his arm over the top of Logan's, pulling Logan's right elbow under Tim's armpit, holding on with all his might. Logan plunged his other clawed hand forward and Tim wrapped it up the same. The good news, Logan couldn't stab him like this. The bad news, which Tim realized only too late as Logan wrapped his massive arms around Tim in a quasi-hug, is he was now completely defenseless. The last thing Tim saw was Logan's mischievous smile, before Logan slammed his skull into Tim's and everything went black . . .

**:::::Secret Hideout, Gotham City:::::**

"I'm bored" admitted the Joker.

"Me too Puddin'" Harley Quinn said as she flicked over a chess piece from the game in which she had been playing herself and losing on both fronts.

"I'm the Crowned Prince of Crime" the joker announced as stood to cross the room. "Laying low is for your everyday run of the mill petty criminal. I don't have time for that. There's too much chaos and havoc to be reaped and far too many people to be killed." The Joker said as a sinister smiled spread across his face.

"You're right Mr. J! And when you're right you're always right." Harley said.

"Shut up. Don't interrupt me when I'm monologue-ing!"

"Sorry Puddin' hehe" Harley said quietly with a nervous laugh.

"I gotta get out of here. Ya know a fellow needs to stretch his legs every now and again." The Joker said.

"But Boss, the Batman is really raining the heat down on everyone looking for you, since you offed the bird's father." Interjected Dookie the clown, one of the Jokers henchmen.

"You're right. I did really piss off old Batsy's with that didn't I? After all this time he still hasn't learned how to take a joke." The Joker said while scratching his chin. "I got it! Since the heat is too high in Gotham right now, we need to go to someplace a little cooler!"

"Like a vacation?" Harley asked and the Joker nodded with approvingly. "Oh boy, a real vacation?"

"That's right sugar britches, you can carry all the bags and I'll stand there looking pretty!"

"Where are we going?" Harley asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Why, New York of course! I here it's beautiful this time of year." Joker answered.

"But do we have to bring you-know-who?" Harley asked in a pouty tone, sticking her lip out.

"Who Bane-ee-poo? Most certainly! He's the life of the party! Now go pack your things and let's get this show on a roll. If we leave now we can still slaughter a few people before sundown!"

**Author's Corner: **

**Thank you for reading Issue # 1. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I subtitled this as a DOUBLE sized issue because it is really a lot longer than I had intended but I didn't want to spend several issues on introductions before the story was able to move along. In the next issue we'll continue with Tim as he begins to better acclimate himself in his new environment, as relationships and rivalries develop. We'll delve a little deeper into the Joker content and also be on the lookout for a special guest appearance! **

**Some behind the scenes tid-bits: The addition of the Joker segment was originally intended to start Issue #2 but I made a zero-hour decision to tag it onto the end of issue #1 as a sort of prologue. Also, this is intended to be a Mini-series rather than an ongoing story. Currently I'm shooting for 6-12 issues. If it receives good reviews then I will do two miniseries sequels turning it into a trilogy. So if you like what you've read or have suggestions or even think it flat our stunk, please review or send me a PM. And in closing, you're never too old for comics, so keep on reading True Believers! - Bloatman **


	3. Issue 2 CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this…yada-yada. Don't sue please blah blah. **

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 2 – Click, Click, BOOM! pt 1**

Tim awoke with a bright glaring light shining in his eyes and a pounding, thumping in his head. Jean Grey was seated on a stool wearing a white lab coat a few feet away.

"Hello Tim." She said wheeling over to him. Tim realized that he was laying on an operating table in what appeared to be an operating room.

"Hi." He said trying to set up. The blood rushed to his head and the room began to spin as he suddenly became very dizzy.

"Lay back down." Jean said putting her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down. "You took a pretty nasty thump to the head."

"By thump you mean an extremely hard and hairy head-butt." Tim said as the spinning ceiling above began to slow and return to normal. "Logan doesn't play around when it comes to sparing does he?"

"Well you did kick him in the nuts and broke his nose twice." She said with a smirk. Jean was young to be a teacher and far too attractive, Tim thought. She had straight long red hair, light pal complexion and a fiery twinkle to her eyes. She stood nearly 6 foot tall, a good inch taller than Tim, and had a thin muscular frame.

"It must be hard for you being here when your father's killer is still out there."

_Gosh, did Professor X have to tell everyone?_ Tim thought angrily.

"He didn't tell me Tim, you did. Like the Professor, I can read thoughts. While you were out you had some pretty horrific nightmares. With me being in the same room with you, it was like trying to ignore some screaming five feet away. I'm sorry; I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't even remember the dreams." Tim admitted.

"I'm glad for you. They were really awful."

"I think I can get up now." Tim said, trying to sit up. Jean put her hand under his arm and helped to pull him up, then turned him, dangling his feet off the side.

"You good there?" She asked slowly releasing him.

"Yea, I'm good. Thanks." Tim was a little embarrassed that he needed help up. Logan had really cleaned his clock. Tim was dreading having to face the student body. Now not only was he the new student and a non-mutant, now he was the student who thoroughly had his butt handed to him by a teacher.

There was a moment's pause where Jean stood next to Tim to make sure that he was not going to fall over. "You want to try standing?" She asked.

"Sure." Tim scooted of the table and his legs felt sturdy under him, his head was still throbbing though. Jean brought him a Dixie cup with water and two Extra Strength Tylenol. Tim swallowed the pills down and crumbled the cup.

"Tim I feel obligated to tell you that your brain works differently than most. In fact, yours is the most unique one that I've ran across." Jean said cautiously.

"Really? How so?" Tim asked, intrigued but not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"It's hard to explain really. Most human's brains function primarily the same, and then most mutant brains function in the same way but can vary depending on mutant ability. Yours is entirely separate from both of those brain types. It's unique and very a distinct."

"So am I super-crazy or weird or something?" Tim asked in jest yet he felt slightly embarrassed.

"No nothing like that. It's just the mechanics of your brain fire on different cylinders is all. I find it extremely fascinating. You should allow the Professor to peek in. I'm sure that he could give more information about it than I." She said.

"Yea, sure. I'll mention it to him." Tim said.

"Well soldier, you seem to be doing fine now. I'd say that you're free to go."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Tim exited the only door in the room. A brief moment later he popped his head back in, "Um, where am I and how do I get back to my room?" He asked with a rose red face.

**:::::Tim's Room:::::**

Tim was glad to be back in his room. He had successfully navigated the stairwells and hallways, avoiding all other members of the student body. He was not looking forward to all the ridicule that would be coming as soon as everyone saw his bruised and battered face from the beating he took in front of them all.

Tim decided that it was now a good time to try to contact Bruce. He knew that he had some serious apologizing to do. He first tried to reach him via cell phone but only got Bruce's voicemail and left no message. Then he called Wayne Manor and Alfred answered, "Hello Wayne Residence."

"Hey Alfred, how are you doing?"

"Master Tim, how wonderful it is to hear from you. Are you already missing my cooking?" Alfred jested.

"No . . . well yea actually I am. But that's not why I'm calling. I need to speak to Bruce."

"Master Bruce is doing what he does." This was code for Batman work.

"Okay. Please tell him . . . oh, never mind. I need to tell him myself."

"Very well Sir."

"Take it easy, Alfred." Tim said.

"Might I suggest that you do the same?" Alfred asked.

After they hung up, Tim scooted his bunk bed over, six inches to the left. He pulled up the floor plank where he had hidden his necessary travel gear which included: His Robin Costume folded tightly into a triangle, his boots and utility belt, a few throwing stars and other assorted weaponry and lastly his espionage gear.

In his espionage gear or _spy thingy's_ as Tim liked to call them is where he found his Bat-com. The Bat-com, originally called W-50's, was an ingenious little gadget developed by Wayne Industries and commissioned by The United States Army to be used by troops in the field. The device was about the size of a hearing aid and fit in the ear canal like one as well. It allowed up to 50 soldiers to communicate instantly by sending and receiving audio signals from unit to unit in real time, without the need to press a bottom. It was simply activated by the wearer's speech. The W-50's also could be set with one-touch access to isolate any conversation and keep it confidential to only those parties that were dialed in to the settings. When the Government contract fell through, Mr. Wayne declared that this device and its technology would be extremely dangerous if it were to fall into the hands of Anti-American terrorists, so he performed his patriotic duty and personally saw to it that all 50 prototypes were destroyed, much to the disgust of The Wayne Industries' Board of Trusties. In actuality, Bruce saw how useful this could be in his other line of work. He kept all 50 units and passed them out to his most trusted allies which proved most useful in the war on crime in Gotham City.

Tim slid the device into his ear canal, took a deep breath and said, "Robin to Batman."

**:::::Roadside Gas Station, Upstate New York:::::**

"I think we should've taken a right turn at Albuquerque." The Joker said holding a state map of New York upside down. He was dressed in a wild blue Hawaiian button up shirt, green cargo shorts and Adidas slip on sandals.

The kid behind the counter stood frozen with fear. 19 year old Scot Whiting had seriously contemplated calling in today to play the newest game in the Uncharted franchise on PS3. His conscience had won out and against his own will he had drug his butt to the place he liked least, Mcgruber's Quick Snack Convenience store. He'd been an employee there for nearly six months, and hated it a little more each day. The pay was crappy, the hours were crappy, his boss was crappy, and the job was crappy. But as much as he dreaded coming to work each day, he never wished so badly that he had called in in his life. He stood staring at the villain's Bane, the guy who broke Batman's back, Harley Quinn and the worst one of them all, the Joker. He'd seen them on the news, read about them in the paper but never in a million years did he think he'd find himself standing here face to face with any of them. For Christ's sake, he was 5 hours away from Gotham, in the sticks of upstate New York. Nothing ever happened up here. The town had only 1 sheriff and 1 deputy and they may each get one or two arrests per year, if that.

"Hey Puddin', I think this kid here has eyes for me with the way he gawking at me." Harley Quinn said winking at the boy cashier from across the counter. Bane stood next to her silent and not moving.

"Wait what? " The Joker exclaimed throwing the map on to the ground. "Boy, are you _gawkin'_ at _my _girl?" The Joker asked approaching the counter, his sandals flip-flopping as he walked.

"No, no sir! I was just standing here. I swear." Scott said trying to back away, but the shelves of that housed the hard liquor behind him, prevented his retreat any further. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't let him.

"You callin' me a liar, _**Scott**_?" Harley furiously asked leaning over the counter to read his name tag.

"No, no. Please . . ."he pleaded. He didn't want to die.

"Son, now I'm gonna have to report you. When your manager finds out that you've been harassing the female customers, I afraid it will be your job." The Joker said.

Bane breathed.

Larry Everett, the only other person in store stood by the coolers, clutching his gallon of milk, not believing what was transpiring right in front of his eyes. Larry had his ever-present 6-shooter pistol, strapped at his side in his holster, fully loaded. He also kept an additional 6 bullets in his bullet holder fastened to his belt. _Think Larry, think!_ His mind yelled at himself. Larry had no reservations about drawing his piece or filling those three criminals full of lead. He wasn't even scared for his own safety. What kept Larry frozen in place, was the kid behind the counter. That was June Whiting's boy. He and June had gone to school together; they'd even dated once or twice. At age 49, with stage three cancer and two unsuccessful bouts of chemo down the tubes, Larry new his days were already numbered. But the Whiting boy was just getting started in life. He had to figure a way to save the boy. If he'd only got the cell phone that Carol had been nagging him about for 10 years to get, he could call the authorities but then again what were Deputy Do-little and Sherriff Shit-for-brains going to do against these three. But there had to be something HE could do to help the boy. There had to be. _**Think Larry, Think!**_

**:::::Tim's Room:::::**

"Hey Robin," Oracle answered. "Batman has been off the grid since dropping you off. How are things going?"

Oracle or Barbara Gordon rather, was always very sweet to Tim. She was one the first to accept Tim as the new Robin and give her support. Barbara had been the original Batgirl, before the Joker shot her, paralyzing her from the waist down. Now Barbara continued her crime fighting under the name Oracle. She was the master of information and communication. And while she no longer fought crime face to face, hand to hand, Tim couldn't imagine how Batman and Robin ever did it without her.

Oracle had been so accepting of Tim as Robin, because Tim like herself Tim had _chosen_ a life of crime fighting. They both shared a calling. Both Bruce and Dick, the original Robin, had been thrown into crime fighting after their parents had been murdered. Theirs hadn't been by choice, like Tim and Barbara.

"Things are okay." Tim answered honestly.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"Not unless you have a time machine I can borrow."

"What happened?" Tim confided in her all the events the events that had occurred since Bruce dropped him off, leaving out only the part where he had said that Bruce was _only_ his ward.

"Sounds like a bumpy start." She admitted. Oracle was not one to sugar-coat things. "So he put you with the X-men. Definitely would not have been my first choice but there's always a method to _his_ madness." She said meaning Batman.

"I guess so."

"So what was it like to go head to head with the Legendary Wolverine?" She asked.

"To be honest I didn't realize who he was to seconds before he knocked me out." Tim admitted.

"You need to clear your head Tim. That isn't like you to miss a detail as glaring as that." She said. It sounded a little harsh but Tim knew what she meant. He had missed that Logan was Wolverine and that's something that he should have recognized right away.

"I'm trying, it's just really hard. I can't seem to let go of losing Dad and knowing the Joker is still out there running around scot-free. I really need to be out there . . ."

Oracle cut him off, "No Tim, you need to be there. Being a normal kid or trying to be, giving yourself time to work things out in your head and dealing with your Dad's tragic death before trying to go after the Joker. Batman was right for having you stay away. He's doing it to protect you." She told him. "I would've done the same."

It made Tim mad hearing that from her, with Barbara always being one of his biggest supporters he thought he could count on her to back him that Bruce was just being overprotective. But obviously, that was not the case. It seemed that everyone thought Tim should stay away except Tim.

"Well thanks for the pep talk." He said.

"Anytime," she responded. "Seriously, stay in contact. I'll keep you informed if there are any developments with the Joker."

"Alright. Robin out." He said pulling the Bat-com from his ear.

**:::::Mcgruber's Quick Snack Convenience store:::::**

"So _Scott_ I want to file a formal complaint! Bring me the manager!" The Joker said.

"He's not here." Scott answered truthfully.

"What? What? Not HERE?" The Joker shouted.

"Oh snap." Harley said leaning on the counter.

Bane continued to breath.

"I'm so-sorry. He's not here." Scott said.

"This is an OUTRAGE! I will not be spoken to, have _my_ girl gawked at and then be lied to by the likes of YOU!" The Joker said, reaching across the counter and poking Scott in his pointer finger.

"P-please just let me go." Scott pleaded as he bang to cry.

Larry Everett realized this was the opportunity that he'd been waiting for. He sat done his gallon of milk on the nearest shelf and took two cautious steps forward. "Can I help you sir?"

The Joker spun around and saw a middle aged man standing in the back of the store near the freezer section. "Well hello. And who might you be?" He asked to the man sadistically smiling from ear to ear.

"Name's Earl Jenkins," Larry lied, "And I'm the manager of this place." The distance between him and the villains was only about 20 feet but the store shelves were set at odd angles which he hoped would give him a chance to draw his weapon if they charged him.

"Well Mr. Jenkins, your employee sexually harassed my girlfriend. And I want him fired!" Joker demanded.

Larry prayed to God internally, hoping beyond hope that this would work. "Scott is that true?" Scott was too frightened to play along. "Well Scott, since you didn't answer I can only assume that this is true. You're fired. Now get out of here and don't you come back again." Scott stood frozen not able move, not understanding what to do. "I said YOU'RE FIRED! NOW GET OUT OF MY STORE YOU IDIOT!" Larry bellowed, still not moving forward.

Scott's legs found their courage, after stealing the briefest glance at the Joker and Harley, Scott hurdled the side counter, running out the door and never looking back. All three villains turned their attention to Larry. They began to spread out.

"Now Mr. Jenkins, you and I both know that you're not the real manager of this dump. What's your real name?" Joker asked moving away while Bane slowly began to close the gap between them and Larry, while Harley grinned an evil grin.

Larry knew the scheme was up, "Look I don't want any trouble, y'all can take whatever you want. Please". He said, unfastening his pistol placing his hand on the handle.

"I must applaud your bravery. That boy will live to see another day thanks to you. And that's something to be proud of," the Joker told him clapping his hands together in a slow sinister clap. "But sadly Jenkins, o-buddy o-pal of mine, I have been wronged and that means that somebody is going to die."

Larry knew that unless he acted soon there would be no going home, there would be no more walks with Carol, there would be no more time spent Bobby or Jess and the grandkids. The only way that he'd leave this gas station was in a body bag. So he drew his pistol, pointing it directly at Bane, the biggest and closest threat. Bane did not move.

"Harley." Was all the Joker said and Harley sprang into action. From a standing position, she leapt on top of the nearest set of shelves and began cart-wheeling, summer-salting and hand-springing her way towards Larry in jagged zigzagged lines with the grace and talent of an Olympic gymnast. Sensing that he no other choice and if he wanted to try to live the time to act was now, Larry began shooting at her. He fired once, twice, three, four and five times, missing each shot, before Harley Quinn did her last handspring off the set of shelves closest to Larry, plunging both of her feet into his chest in a flying drop kick that sent Larry busting through the glass of the freezer section smashing into the shelves of ice cream, before crumpling to the ground.

Somewhere between the kick to the chest and the bursting through the glass door, Larry had dropped his gun. Harley kicked the gun out of his reach before Larry could even react. The Joker then rounded the corner, retrieving the gun, holding it by the handle with just his index finger and thumb like it was the dirtiest thing he had ever touched. Casually strolling up, he stood over the top of Larry.

"Ya' know Jenkins; I'm not too fond of guns. I really think that they are kind of a barbaric weapon. I mean, anybody can shoot someone dead. Where's the sport in that? The real pleasure in killing is getting your hands dirty. I'm not truly satisfied unless I got blood up to my elbows. 'Know what I mean?" Joker asked hovering over Larry. "But since you got this nifty-wifty old timers gun, I think we're gonna play a little game that I always wanted to try, Joker's Roulette."

"Yay Baby!" Harley exclaimed.

The Joker pushed the cylinder out of the revolver, "Oh goody, only one shot left!" Then he spun the cylinder, looking away and popped it back in. "Here are the rules; this game is one round if you don't get shot you live. We'll leave and you can go back to whatever it is that you do Jenkins. But since this is my game I go first!"

"Puddin' no!" Harley said, clasping her hands over her mouth.

The Joker cocked the hammer and pointed the gun at the side of his head. His face turned deadly serious. "Okay, here we go!" He started over-exaggerated breathing and grunting, and then screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Joker pulled the trigger and _click!_ No bullet in the chamber. "Ah man, really? What a let-down!" The Joker's shoulders slumped. Harley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh well." The Joker cocked the hammer and in a flash pointed the gun and fired at Harley as she screamed jumping back against one of the freezers glass doors. _Click!_ Nothing for shot number two.

"Yay Baby you lived!" The Joker shrilled, walking over and planting a wet kiss on her lips.

"Oh, yay." Harley whimpered as she slid down the door with her hands shaking and her legs trembling.

The Joker took two quick steps to Bane, pointing the gun at his head. _Click! _ "Damn!" Again, _click! _ "Damn, Damn!" The Joker jumped in a circle stomping his feet like a child throwing a tantrum.

"He-he." Harley laughed nervously.

After composing himself, the Joker walked to stand over the top of Larry. "Well Jenkins, two chambers left and only one bullet. 50/50 it's not the best odds, but you got to work with what you get."

"Go screw yourself!"

"Bravery until the end! I can appreciate that. But that still doesn't help your situation." The Joker cocked the Hammer, pointed the gun at Larry's forehead and placed his finger on the trigger . . .

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying it. As always please comment or review! **

**Behind the scenes info: You may have noticed that ISSUE # 2 – CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! was a part 1. This issue was simply too long to be put into one chapter. So I'm spreading it out to not bog the reader down with too much text. Also, in the original draft, 19 year old Clerk Scott Whiting died, but after writing the introduction of Larry Everett, I decided that he should be a hero. Not every hero in this world wears capes and tights. Plus my friends' mother passed away this week from cancer which had me feeling very sentimental and gave me a special love for Larry. So I rewrote it with Scott getting away and living to see another day. **

**Also, I've been asked which Joker I am picturing when I'm writing this. I picture Mark Hammill's Joker from Batman the Animated Series, with a twist. My Joker is a little more off-his-rocker. I try to write him as a psychopathic genius who sees the world as one big improve comedy routine. All of his actions and reactions are always overly dramatic and even he doesn't know what he's going to do from one moment to the next. Also, my Harley I derived from TAS also, just a little more ditsy.**

**Until next week **_**TRUE BELIEVERS!**_** - BLOATMAN**


	4. Issue 2 CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel or DC. Wait that's not true…I own tons of Marvel and DC comic books! I just don't own the characters or the titles. **

**This is part 2 of 3 in ISSUE # 2 – Click, Click, BOOM! You'll want to read part 1 first. **

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 2 – Click, Click, BOOM! pt 2**

**:::::Gas Station, Upstate New York:::::**

As Larry Everett lay on the Floor of McGrubers Quick Snack Convenient Store, with the villainous Joker pointing Larry's own pistol at his face, knowing that there was only one bullet left out of two chambers, his only thought was of Carol and their kids. He wished that they'd been able to spend more time together and that they'd had a chance to say goodbye. The Joker had boasted that Larry had a 50% chance that he might live and that when the Joker pulled the trigger if it happened to be Larry's lucky day and the chamber was empty, he was sure that the Joker would kill him anyways. He trusted the Joker about as much an angry rattlesnake. In his peripheral vision he could see Bane standing with his arms crossed, showing no emotion at all. Harley Quinn, the only other person there, sat a few feet away, with both eyes closed tight, and a finger in each ear to drown out the sound.

"Go screw yourself!" Larry shouted.

"Bravery until the end! I can appreciate that. But that still doesn't help your situation." The Joker cocked the Hammer, pointed the gun at Larry's forehead and placed his finger on the trigger . . . _CLICK!_

Larry's heart about stopped. The chamber had been empty! He couldn't believe it.

The Joker jumped and stomped and threw the gun at the liquor behind the counter. _BOOM! _The gun discharged on impact. "I HATE GUNS!" He screamed.

After a brief moment, the Joker composed himself, running his fingers through his green hair. "Today is your lucky day Larry! As I am a man of my word, you live!" Larry did not move on the floor, still paralyzed by fear.

"Come on Harley, let's blow this Popsicle stand." The Joker said to Harley while turning to walk away.

"Comin' Puddin'!" Harley said scurrying after him.

"Oh yea, Bane break both of his legs and arms, and then meet us outside." Joker commanded.

Harley could hear the bones breaking and the screams of agony from outside as they waited for Bane to return. "Sure was nice of you Mr. J to let him live like that."

"Harley, I am not anything if not a man of my word. He'll live, that's what I promised and that's what he gets."

As Bane came walking out of the gas station, Larry's cries and whimper's could still be heard from within. "Everyone load up. Bane you're driving." Joker said as they loaded into their stolen Mr. Freezy ice cream truck, Bane in the driver's seat and Joker and Harley in the back. The engine turned over and the van whipped out onto the two lane road that ran parallel to McGrubers.

When it was about 300 yards award, the breaks on the van locked up with a loud screeching of tires, the back two doors were flung open and the Joker stood there holding a purple Bazooka, "Hey Larry, I LIED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he cackled maniacally as he pointed the Bazooka at the service station and fired, blowing it sky high in a massive fireball of destruction. Larry Everett died instantly from the explosion.

**:::::Cafeteria, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Tim decided that is was about time he went downstairs to face the music. It was a little past the start of dinner time and of course all the students would be in the cafeteria, probably having a good laugh or two at Tim's expense. _I'll just have to get over it. _He told himself. _It's not like I can hide in my room and starve the rest of the time I'm here._

As Tim entered the room, everyone became silent. For a brief second, he considered turning around and leaving but backing down and taking the easy way out was never Tim's way. Bobby and Rogue got up from their seats and came running over to him.

"Tim are you okay?" Rogue asked.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I'm fine. And what do you mean awesome? I got my butt handed to me." Tim tried to answer both of them at once.

"No man, you were amazing." Bobby replied, like he was confused about what Tim was saying.

"Really amazing." Rogue added.

Several other students were coming up to him, even ones that Tim didn't know. They were all congratulating him on his fight with Professor Logan. "Thanks guys, I guess." _They must've been looking at a different fight or just confused, but they seem sincere._

"You're the first student to ever land a punch on Professor Logan and last more than like two seconds with him." Bobby explained, putting his arm around him. "People make way for the bad ass Tim Gordon!" He added.

Slowly the way began to clear, as Rogue and Bobby ushered Tim to sit at their table. Some of the students began an impromptu chat of, "Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim." At a table in the corner Tim spied Jean Grey and Cyclops sitting together. Jean gave Tim an encouraging smile, while Cyclops watched on indifferently.

Just as Tim was beginning to understand and enjoy his new found status, the entire cafeteria became as silent as a graveyard. Tim looked up and saw Logan stacking some food, a lot of food actually onto his plate. Tim was amazed, he knew that he really had pulverized Wolverines nose, which should look like mashed potatoes now and both of his should definitely be blackened too. Instead, Logan stood there looking completely healed, like nothing had even happened today. Tim had to wear extra thick ray-ban sunglasses to try to disguise his shiners and black and blue bruises on his face.

Logan took no notice of Tim or his face as he went to sit with Cyclops and Jean Grey at the teacher table. Slowly the talking resumed in the cafeteria. Everyone still gathered around Tim's table. Everywhere Tim looked there was a smiling face. Tim couldn't believe how differently this was turning out than he had pictured.

"So man, what part hurt the worst, the head-butt?" Bobby asked.

"No actually that didn't hurt until I woke up. I guess the punch to the stomach."

"I was so scared for you." Rogue admitted.

"Yea, she wouldn't stop talking about you." Pyro said. He had entered the conversation sometime after Logan had come in. Of all the faces in the room his was the darkest and least enthusiastic about Tim's sparring match with Logan.

"You did really well. I was blown away." said a girl that Tim did not know.

"Tim, this is my friend Jubilee." Rogue introduced. Bobby rolled his eyes.

**:::::Gotham City, Century Bank Rooftop:::::**

A robust man screeches in terror as he hangs upside down by his ankles, 42 stories above the streets below. The man's name is Oswald Cobblepot but most call him the Penguin. For years, he was a super-villain, one of Batman's original "Big Four" with the Joker, the Riddler and Catwoman. It's amazing how times change, now the Cobblepot was considered a legitimate business owner in the eyes of the Gotham community, although Batman knew the truth and even Catwoman had turned superhero.

But tonight Batman believed that Cobblepot was in possession of a certain piece of information that Batman was in desperate need of. And Cobblepot acted as though keeping this info a secret was more important than living. Batman seemed to be in the mood to change his mind.

"I told you Bat-brain, I'm legit!" Cobblepot squawked, trying to sound brave.

"Don't give me your lies Penguin. I'm not in the mood." Batman said.

"You know what? You can go ahead drop me if you like. Then you'll have my blood on your hands! You'll then be no better than the man that you seek."

"If you insist" Batman said as he cut the cable that was tied to Penguins ankles.

Penguin screeched in horror as he plummeted towards sidewalk, arms and legs flailing in a desperate attempt to fly or slow his fall. When he was 10 stories from touchdown, Nightwing swooped in, swinging on his zip line and snatched Cobblepot out of the air in mid fall.

"Howdy there Heavy" Nightwing said with a smile as they made a long swinging arch brought them both safely back to the rooftop from which Cobblepot had just plummeted. Batman stood watching.

"You! You lunatic! I could have died!" Cobblepot screamed heading straight for Batman, until he saw Batman's fists clench, which made him instantly stop.

"You want the Joker, go find him. I don't know where he is and I don't give a damn! He's double crossed me one too many times. I hope when you do find him, that he's dead. The world would be a lot better off without the likes of him!" _And you too. _Penguin thought.

Without so much as a word, Batman pulled out his bat-grapple and fired to one of the taller buildings and swung off the roof top, not looking back.

"That's it?" Cobblepot was exasperated.

"You're lucky that's it. Have a great night" Nightwing said.

"How do I get down?" Cobblepot yelled.

"Not my problem!" Nightwing called back.

When Nightwing caught up with Batman a few rooftops away, he said, "Well that was disappointing."

"This entire situation is disappointing." Batman said.

"Look Bruce we'll catch the Joker. We just need to flush him out. That's all."

"The Joker has never stayed hidden this long. It's not his style." Batman said.

"Has Selina found anything?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing. We all have nothing. I don't like it."

"None of us do." Nightwing agreed. After an awkward silence, he said, "Oracle said that Tim was trying to reach you. You gonna call him?"

Batman remained silent.

"Okay, well I guess it's been fun chatting with you," _like usual, _"I'll let you know if I find anything." Batman was still silent.

As Nightwing shot his bat-grapple to another rooftop, he asked, "Hey, how did you know that I was going to save Penguin?"

"I didn't." Batman answered.

_Whoa! We better find the Joker quick._ Nightwing thought while swinging away.

**:::::The Grounds, Xavier's School for the gifted:::::**

Tim felt a little awkward as he walked through the garden with Jubilee, Rogue and Bobby. He wasn't sure what to think. It seemed that Jubilee was a really sweet girl but he felt like this was turning into one of those moments where someone was trying to set him up. The problem being is that Tim still wasn't sure that he was completely over Stephanie. He had thought that Stephanie died and then she just showed up as Spoiler again and then just as quickly she disappeared again. Tim hadn't heard from her in months and had no clue where she was.

Rogue and Bobby held hands and even though it was unseasonably warm, Rogue still wore her thick black leather gloves. If Bobby walked too close to the flowers some of them would gather frost. Tim thought for all the problems that went along with being a mutant that it had to still be really cool to have these powers.

Professor Xavier came wheeling around the sidewalk. "Good evening students." He greeted them.

"Hi Professor." Eerily they all responded in unison.

"It is a truly beautiful evening for a walk." Professor Xavier said.

"That it is sir." Bobby replied.

"Tim, are you enjoying your stay with us?" Xavier asked.

"Yes sir." After Tim said it he instantly felt guilty for lying, especially know that Xavier could read his thoughts.

"I understand that you did rather well against Professor Logan. Even he was impressed by you and trust me Tim, Logan is not an easy person to impress." Xavier said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Tim said as he blushed.

"Tim might I get your assistance please, I need some help getting back into the mansion?" Xavier asked.

"Um, sure. No problem. I'll catch up with y'all later." Tim said.

"Bye Tim," Jubilee responded.

Rogue stared back looking concerned as they walked away.

"Tim I would never lie to you. Or keep important information from you" is how Professor Xavier started the conversation, "but I think you should know that the Joker is no longer in Gotham City."

"But how do you know?" Tim asked.

"At the request of Batman, I was attempting to track his whereabouts using a machine that I created called Cerebro. Cerebro intensifies my psychic abilities. The problem is his brain and thought patterns a so erratic that I only could lock on to him for the briefest moment. He was in Upstate New York then, a little over 3 hours away. A short while later a report came out that there was a major explosion at a gas station killing one man and there was a survivor who positively identified the Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane."

It was a lost to take in all at once. _Great now Bane is with them too! _ _I need to go find them _was Tim's first thought.

"I would not suggest that. I can't confirm this but I don't think that he knows where you are at. I assume that since Batman turned up the heat on him so hard in Gotham that he had to leave. I'm not sure where he is going but I intend to find out." Xavier said stopping outside the doors to the mansion. "Tim I ask that you please don't go looking for him. I know what it is that you want but I beg you to reconsider. I think there is a real place here for you, if you'll accept my help and guidance."

Tim was torn. He remained silent for a long time, contemplating. "Okay, I'll stay . . . for now." He promised.

_**Bloatman's Corner:**_

_**So Larry died. I was rather sad. Although I did like the part about the Joker firing a purple Bazooka! I really want to thank everyone for the reviews and the PMs. I think is super awesome that people seem to enjoy my story. **_

_**This is part 2 of issue # 2 – In part 3, I'm going to wrap up this issue with a surprise or two. It has went on way longer than I would've liked it to. I just had a lot of situations to pack in to one issue. Issue # 3 is really shaping up to be the most action packed issue yet! I can't wait to write and release that! **_

_**Until next time TRUE BELIEVERS, **_


	5. Issue 2 CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't these characters, none of them. Not a single one . . . really!**

**Here is the conclusion to Robin and the Teen X-men ISSUE # 2 Click, Click, BOOM! If you enjoy please review! Thanks for reading!**

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 2 – CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! part 3**

**:::::Tim Drakes Room, Xavier's School for The Gifted:::::**

_I need to contact Oracle! _Tim thought as he dug out his Bat-com from its secret hiding place below the hardwood flooring under the bunk bed. Tim had ran up to his room at full speed after talking to Professor X and finding out that Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane had blown up a gas today in upstate New York, killing one man. Tim had promised Professor X that he would stay at the school for now but if Bruce needed him, Tim knew he'd have to break that promise.

Tim pulled the Bat-com out, pushing the on button and placing it in his ear. "Robin to Oracle" he said.

"Robin, why have you been offline, I've been trying to reach you all afternoon?" Oracle demanded.

"I know. I'm sorry. What is the latest news?" Tim asked.

"Well I'm guessing that you know about the gas station by now right?" She asked.

"Yea, Xavier just told me."

"Okay. Well Batman and Nightwing are now on their way to trail the Joker. I don't know how he got out of Gotham but this stunt today could very well be his undoing. Did you know that Bane is now with Joker and Harley?" She asked.

"Yea, Xavier told me that too. Where am I needed?" I prodded.

"You're to stay put. Batman was very clear on that point. He's left Huntress and Catwoman here to run the city."

"What?" I was irate. "I could help. Keeping me here is a waste!"

"It's the right call. Plus our jobs have always been to run the plays that he calls. Sorry." Oracle always had a way of putting you in your place without sounding like she was putting you down.

"This is ridulous." I exclaimed.

"This is the smartest and safest thing for you and everyone involved."

"He really expects me to set by on the sidelines, while he captures the Joker, the man who MURDERED MY FATHER!" I yelled. I felt like my emotions were coming unhinged.

"And that's why." Oracle stated flatly. "I'm really sorry. Please do try to understand."

"Fine. Is there anything else I should know?" I huffed.

"Yea, Spoiler has returned and . . ." her words trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"She's wearing her Robin costume again."

**:::::Joker's Ice Cream Truck:::::**

"Puddin' I'm bored!" Harley whined.

"We're almost there." Joker said for what felt like the one-thousandth time since the trip began. As fun of a girl as Harley Quinn could be to have around there were times he fantasized about strangling her until she bothered him no more.

Bane continued to drive in silence.

"Mr. J can't we play a game or something?" She begged.

A brilliant and sinister idea entered the Joker's mind. "Why that's the first ingenious thing you've ever said Harley" the Joker said springing to his feet in the back of the ice cream truck as it barreled down the highway at 70 miles per hour.

"Yay!" Harley exclaimed, rising to her knees and clapping her hands.

"Okay Hars, here's what we're going to play: Riddle me, Riddle me, Riddle me re." Joker said rubbing his hands together.

"I _LOVE_ this game!" Harley said giddy as a school girl.

"Then obviously you know how to play it. You'll guess first." Joker paused, contemplating. "Riddle me, Riddle me, Riddle me re. I see a color that you don't see. And the color is black."

"Uh uh, is it in the van or outside?" Harley asked.

"In."

"Okay, okay. Is it the seats?" Harley asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm, is it the carpet?"

"Nope."

"Hmm" Harley paused looking scanning the interior of the van with her eyes. "Oh, I got it you big silly. It's my costume!" She said with a wide smile.

"Nope. But it's definitely on you."

"On me?" Harley asked, confused.

The Joker nodded slowly. Then without any notice he balled up his fist, threw his arm back, swung and punched Harley in her eye, sending her body flipping backwards across the floor until she collided with the back door.

"Ai-hahahahahahaha" He cackled as Harley grabbed her eye and tears swelled before running down her cheeks.

"Don't'cha get it Hars? It was your eye!" Joker said, jumping to click his heels together and bumping his head on the roof in the process. Just then Harley overran with emotions. She began to cry, sobbing loudly and quickly growing to a wail.

"Really? REALLY?" Joker exclaimed. "It was A JOKE! You don't get it?" Harley continued to cry.

"O M G!" Joker said staring at her in disbelief. Harley didn't look up at him.

"Bane got it! He thought it was funny." Joker said pointing to the front of the van. "Laugh Bane!" He commanded and Bane began to chuckle. "Laugh HARDER!" Joker yelled.

Bane began to laugh loud and uncontrollably. As he did the van careened off the highway almost going into the ditch.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Joker ordered. "Just drive, just drive."

The Joker came and sat on the floor near her. "Really Harley, everyone thought it was funny. What happened to your sense of humor?" He asked, putting his arm around her to comfort her as she cried. "It was just a joke. You gotta stop being so sensitive."

A few moments passed as she still cried with her face in her hands. "Okay Kitten, stop crying. It'll all be okay." The Joker said but Harley continued to sob, "I said STOP CRYING!" He roared, yanking her by the hair on head. Harley tried to stop, but instead she sobbed in silence.

**:::::Cafeteria, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

All night Tim slept with his Bat-com in his ear hoping to pick up on some communication giving him more info on how investigation was coming with the new location of the Joker and also any info he could get about Stephanie's return. Was it bad enough that he was here two hours away from the action and couldn't participate in the hunt for the villain that murdered his father, but now he also had to set on the sidelines while the girl that he loved who returned from the dead, then left again, now has returned once more and is wearing _his _costume? Tim tried to be patient and understanding for Bruce's plan but this felt like too much to ask.

As Tim entered the cafeteria everyone was still smiling and celebratory over his fight with Logan, everyone that is except for Pyro. If looks could kill, Tim new he'd be dead. _What's this guy's problem anyways? _Tim thought while he talked and mingled with everyone. Pyro just glared on in silence. Tim did note, that Jubilee was absent from this morning's meal.

As everyone started to clear out, Tim, Bobby Rogue and Pyro were the only ones to lag behind.

"So Tim, are you going to call Logan out for a rematch today?" Bobby joked.

"Um, no. I don't want hurt him too bad." Tim jested back. "In reality I think I'll give him some time to heal before round two."

"Heal? Really? You're the one who needs to heal. Look at your face! You look like a Mack Truck attacked it." Pyro spat in disgust. In actuality he had a point, Tim's face looked worse today than it had the day before. It was swollen black and blue with both eye sporting perfect shiners.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just sick of everyone acting like he did something real special. He got his butt kicked just like everyone else!" Pyro said, pointing at Tim.

"Yea, well you're just jealous because your fight with Logan lasted about 0.02 seconds before you were unconscious." Rogue said.

"Screw you Rogue!" Pyro said.

"Hey man, watch it!" Bobby returned rising to his feet.

"Screw you too! Screw both of you! Ever since he arrived you both have been No. 1 on the "I jock Tim Gordon" fan club. Well, I got news for you. He ain't nothin' special! Hell, he ain't even a mutant! He don't belong here." Pyro said, slinging his back pack onto his shoulder.

Tim rose to his feet, "Look man I don't know what I . . . "

Pyro cut him off, "Not another word. You hear me? Or I swear _you'll burn_!"

"Good morning students." Storm said loudly, walking up behind Pyro. Nobody moved or said anything. "Let's take a walk shall we." She said putting her arm around Pyro and leading him out of the room.

Everybody waited for them to leave. Then Rogue said, "He's just jealous of you Tim. That's all."

"Yea man, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him. I'll talk to him later after he cools down." Bobby added.

"No worries." Tim said. _I'll keep an eye on that one. _He thought.

**:::::Bruiser's Boxing Gym, Upstate New York:::::**

In the center of the gym, suspended by a large anchor chain were four heavy punching bags, strapped together. Frank Dukes a.k.a. The Blob was delivering serious damage with each punch he threw, when he heard the door to the facility open behind him.

Mack McPatterson, the owner of the gym, never even looked up from his newspaper as he said, "Sorry. We're closed. Come back tomorrow." Frank Dukes continued punching away.

"I'm sorry sir but I live in a world where all doors are open to me, so you'll have to excuse us for not leaving." The Joker said.

Mack looked up from his paper, "Frank." He said, pointing over Frank's shoulder.

Frank turned around to see The Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane walking into the gym. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Surely by your astounding size you must be Frank Dukes, correct?" The Joker asked. "Or do you prefer to be called Blob?"

"I'm Dukes. No one calls me Blob!" Dukes said smacking his gloves together.

"Well I call you just the person I've been looking for." Joker said.

"Um boss, he's big, _really _big." Harley whispered. Her right eye now swollen shut.

"What are you doing here?" Dukes asked.

"I came to see you. Didn't I make that clear?" Joker asked.

"What do you want from me?" Dukes asked, clearly annoyed.

"I want you to turn around drop trou and let me stick this hypodermic needle into your large backside." Joker said pulling a giant needle filled with green liquid from behind his back.

"Yea right." Chuckled the Blob.

"Look it's just my Joker serum 2.0, not fatal or anything." Joker continued. "But if you don't want to play along, then we'll be forced to make you."

"You do realize who you're talking to right? I've taken on and stood toe to toe with the Hulk! What are you three gonna do?" Dukes asked in disbelief.

"Bane" is all the Joker said. Bane turned a dial on his wrist and grew to be almost twice the size that he already was. Harley and Joker fanned out.

"Have it your way." The Joker said.

"Let's do this! Mack, ring the bell." Dukes said punching his gloves together and walking forward to meet them.

**:::::School Grounds, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

The breeze was cool as Tim and Rogue walked together. She was very easy to talk with and very sincere too. The first classes of the day had flown by and now with Gambit their Arts teacher away, Tim really enjoyed and even looked forward to their break period together. With all the negative going on lately in Tim's life, Rogue was like a beacon of hope.

"Ya know Jubilee really likes you." She said changing the subject abruptly.

"She does?" Tim acted like he didn't know.

"Come on you had to know."

"Yea I did." He admitted.

"Well?" She prodded.

"Well what?" Tim responded. _Ugh! I hate this game._ He thought.

"Do you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just . . . "

"Just what? You can tell me the truth." Rogue explained.

"There was another girl."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend back home. I get it."

"No I don't. I did. I don't know. It's complicated." Tim said. _Do we really have to do this?_

"That's cool I understand." Rogue said.

After a brief pause, Tim thought this might be crossing the line, but he asked this anyway, "So what's up with you and Bobby? He's definitely 100% into you, but you seem to act different when he's around."

Rogue was silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Tim said.

"No it's okay. Really it is. I just hadn't realized that anyone could tell the difference._" _Rogue admitted.

"We don't have to talk about. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Bobby was the first boy that ever liked me, now that I'm a mutant." She said slowing to a stop. "Everything was great when we started. But after a while, I dunno . . . I think we've just kind of grew apart. 'Know what I mean?"

"Yea I do. It was the same with me and Steph. I thought she could be the one, ya know. Then she died or I thought she did. Then she came back and left again and now she's came back and I don't know how I feel about that".

"She died? Tim it sounds like your life has been so hard." Rogue said stepping forward grabbing his hand.

"All of ours have . . . " his words failed him.

Rogue stepped even closer to him, dangerously close. Tim knew that they were about to kiss and he wasn't sure how he really felt about that but he didn't think if he could stop it even if he wanted to. As their faces got closer to one another, within inches, Rogue stopped.

"Did I ever tell you what my mutant power is?" She asked.

"No." Tim said pulling back just a little.

"I-I can't touch anyone." Rogue was on the verge of tears, "I absorb people's life force. When I kissed my first boyfriend he ended up in a coma for three months."

"Wow." Tim said not knowing what else to say.

"I also absorb other mutants' powers if I touch them. What I want more than anything is to be normal, to be able to hold a boys hand or kiss a boy without them going to the hospital. But I can't . . ."

"I'm so sorry Rogue." Tim said holding both of her gloved hands.

She looked up into his face with tears in her eyes, "Tim, I know it's wrong but I really want to kiss you but I can't. I can't."

"I want to kiss you too." Tim answered honestly.

Ten feet away, concealed by the rose bushes, sat Pyro with cell phone camera, filming the entire chain of events unfolding before him. _Tim Gordon, I got you now you S.O.B.! I got you know!_

**::::Cafeteria, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

The rest of the school day went uneventful for Tim. Professor Logan had the students running drills instead of hand to hand combat today. Tim really enjoyed the practice, although he did find it funny that Logan still didn't acknowledge Tim's existence and hadn't since their sparring session.

After the class Rogue had been distant too. Perhaps she was embarrassed or perhaps she, like Tim, didn't exactly know what to say. Tim still couldn't come to terms with all his emotions. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, his father's murder, feeling abandoned when Bruce dropped him off here, Steph's return and now he was developing emotions for Rogue, Bobby's girlfriend. Tim felt confused and torn inside.

Bobby didn't seem to notice anything. He was still his happy go lucky self; laughing and joking as he always did at meal time. Both Pyro and Jubilee were nowhere to be found.

As they finished their meals, Beast entered the café. "Students I want everyone to be on their best behavior tonight. Of course tonight is Visitor night." He said sounding very upbeat.

"It's such a joke, no one ever shows up." Bobby explained.

"Really?" Tim asked.

"Yea, we do this twice a week, everyone cleans everything we prepare and every week not a single visitor shows." Bobby said.

"Wow. That sucks." Tim said.

"Professor Xavier says that we should always be ready and never give up that our families will accept us for who we are but it's really hard when week in and week out no one shows." Rogue explained looking at the ground.

"Mr. Drake, you have a visitor." Jean Grey announced as she walked into the room.

All the students stopped what they were doing and stared at Tim. In their faces Tim saw shock, amazement, wonder, jealousy, anger and disbelief. He sat there not exactly sure what to do.

"Come on Tim, it's okay." Jean said waving for him to follow her with a smile on her face. Tim stood to follow her.

"Come on guys let's look alive. Everyone show Tim your support. This may be a sign of things to come." Beast said, rallying the students. The students sprang into action. Cleaning up the after dinner mess, some were using mutant powers to get it done quicker.

Tim followed Jean into the hall.

"Who's here?" Tim asked, hoping that it was Bruce returning so he'd have a chance to apologize.

"Your brother."

**:::Main Room, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Dick was a sight for sore eyes. "What's up man?" He greeted.

"Same ol', same ol'." Tim responded. He was really happy to see him.

"Man, what happened to your face?" Dick asked, grimacing as he pulled Tim's hair back.

"A Wolverine attacked me." Tim said jokingly.

"Yea, well I'm here to do something about that."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Tim said.

"Obviously you're off to a great start with the faculty. How are you getting along with the students?"

"I'm doing alright. I mean really, when it comes to me, what's not love?" Tim said with a wink.

While Tim would never admit it to Dick, he was really happy that he was here. Dick was the first Robin and more so than any other person he understood what Tim was going through. He'd been mentored by Bruce since he was about the same age Tim was when he became Robin. Dick had also had his parents murdered. Dick had always been like a brother to him. He didn't come down hard the way Bruce did if Tim made a mistake. When it came to growing into your own as a sidekick in the shadow of the bat, Dick not only got it, he wrote the book on it.

As they made their way to the couch, Tim asked "What's the latest?"

"On the Joker? He's still on the loose but we're going to find him. Don't worry about that." Dick said trying to sound nonchalant about it. "I'm more concerned about the latest with you."

"Well I'd be fine in Bruce hadn't made me come here. I really don't get why I'm being punished for my Dad being murdered. You know I should be out there hunting the Joker, not stuck here." Tim said.

"Tim, Bruce didn't put you here. I did. He thought that you'd be okay to continue your field duties but I didn't and I don't." Dick said firmly.

"What are you kidding me?" Tim demanded.

"No Tim I'm not. I've been where you're at. I know what you're going through. It sucks, really, really badly. But I didn't have anybody telling Bruce to bench me. To give me some time to clear my head. Luckily you do." Dick said.

"I appreciate you looking out for me but it's not fair. I should get the tag for the Joker. I don't think sticking me here; sidelining me will do anybody any good!" Tim could feel his anger growing inside him again.

"I'm sorry Tim but you're gonna sit this one out." Dick said firmly.

A few moments passed as Tim allowed his self to cool down. He didn't want to blow up at Dick the way he had done to Bruce.

"Did you hear about Stephanie?" Tim asked after he regained his composer.

"Yea, what are your feelings on that?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. I don't get it to tell you the truth. And why is she wearing the costume again? I mean it doesn't make sense." Tim said running his fingers through his hair.

"You're right Tim. I don't think Bruce is very happy about it either. In truth Bruce is really happy about anything nowadays. I fell really sorry for the Joker when we catch up with him."

"Sir, I hear that you've come requesting to see me?" asked Logan as he stepped into the room. By the look on his face he didn't seem to very pleased to be summoned.

"Yea I did." Dick said rising from the couch. "I don't like it that you've bullied my little brother and I liked it even less when I saw the damage that was done to his face" walking around to stand toe to toe with Wolverine.

"Is that so Bub?" Logan asked, not budging an inch.

"Dick, chill. It's okay" Tim said bounding up, trying to get between them.

"Gentlemen, need I remind both of you that we are in a school here?" Jean Grey asked with authority coming out of nowhere.

"I'd be more than happy to it outside." Dick said whipping his jacket off.

"After you sugar britches" Logan said pointing at the door.

"Dick cut it out." Tim demanded.

"Logan back off." Cyclops said joining the commotion.

"It's not me." Logan said throwing his hands in the air.

"Dick please," Tim continued to plead. Finally Dick took a couple of steps back.

"When I sent Tim here, I didn't think that you were going to beat on him like his face was your personal punching bag." Dick was angry, very angry. Tim could feel his body shaking.

"I was trying to teach him to protect himself, something that you obviously failed to do for him." Logan shouted back.

"Self-defense is one thing but this, this is inexcusable! You clearly took advantage of a lesser experienced fighter. You're nothing but a bully that needs to be checked. You could have permanently injured him or worse . . ." Dick roared.

"Or WHAT, I could've killed him? You're right _Dick!_ I could have killed him, when he was lying on the ground unconscious. You think any of these super villains this boy goes up against would've stop or even paused for a second when he was knocked out? Huh? NO! No, they would've killed him DEAD. That's what I'm trying to do. Teach him to better take care of his self so that they never get that chance!" Logan's face was beat red.

Jean took this chance to step in between them, turning her back to Dick, staring Logan directly in the eyes. "Okay. Okay, you've made your point. I need you to calm down please . . . for me." She spoke softly and gently to him. Logan began to compose himself almost instantly.

"Dick, dude _not _cool. Look man, this isn't helping me at all. I can manage this here. Okay?" Tim asked.

It took Dick about 10 deep breathes before he could even look me in the eye. "He shouldn't have beat you like that Tim. It's unacceptable."

"I'll be fine, really. If you're going to stick me on the sidelines, at least let me deal with my own situations here. You've got to trust me."

"I do trust you, always. It's just . . ." Dick stammered.

"I'll be alright. I promise." Tim told him.

"Alright, for now. But if he lays another finger on you I want to know about it immediately."

"Cool, whatever. Let me walk you out." Tim said, grabbing Dick by the arm and pointing towards the door. Tim could here Jean Grey giving Logan the "what-for" as they walked away in the opposite direction.

When they reached the door, Dick turned to Tim, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you too badly. I didn't mean for things to get so heated."

"Hey it's not like the entire school could hear that . . . oh wait they could." Tim responded.

"I'm serious though Tim, he touches you, call me." Dick demanded.

"Okay. Why do you take off before another melee breaks out?"

"Alright. Hey, you should come say hi." Dick said.

"To who?" As Dick opened the door, there on the front porch in his all his red and blue glory was none other than Superman. "Oh! Hello."

"Hi Tim. How are you doing?" Superman asked.

"I'm fine." No matter how many times Tim talked to him it never ceased to amaze him that he actually got to talk to The Man of Steel himself.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your father. I really would have liked to have been at the funeral." Superman said with the deepest sincerity.

"Thank you, sir. I understand that you probably had a world to save." Tim tried to joke. Superman just looked at him earnestly.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Dick.

"Yes if you are." Superman answered.

They both turned to Tim and said their goodbyes.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Dick said as he tossed Tim's hair about. Then he turned to Superman, "You know it still feels funny after all these years to have you carry me while you fly."

"Yea, not my usual cup tea either." Superman responded.

As Superman grabbed Dick under the arms and began to take off Tim heard Superman say, "That was some kind of a ruckus you caused in there."

"You heard that?" Dick asked looking back over his shoulder.

"I hear everything." Superman answered with a smile.

"Of course you do." Dick laughed. Tim watched as they flew up in the air and then disappeared into the evening sky.

When Tim opened the door to go back in, there stood Logan with his hands on his hips. _Uh-oh! Here we go. _Tim thought.

"Professor Logan, I'm really sorry . . ." Tim started but Logan cut him off mid-sentence.

"Look, no problem kid, you can't help that your brother is a dick. I wanted to tell you that you've got a new roommate. Why don't you go and greet him and once he gets unpacked bring him down here and give him a quick tour. Then starting tomorrow, he can be paired up with Pyro and follow his course schedule." Logan said.

"Sure thing, no problem." Tim rushed off without another word.

When Tim got to his room, his new roommate was already inside, bunt over a large trunk unpacking.

Tim wasn't sure what to say to get his attention so he led with "Hello. I'm guessing you're my new roommate seeing as how you're unpacking and all."

The boy stood and turned around. Tim's mouth almost hit the floor. "I know who you are!" Tim exclaimed. And he did know. He'd recognize that face anywhere. In fact, he'd just seen that exact identical face moments ago. "You're Conner Kent!"

**:::::Bruiser's Boxing Gym, Upstate New York:::::**

The Blob stood frozen perfectly still. Bane lay in a heap of wood and rope that used to be a boxing ring. Harley Quinn lay unconscious on the floor at the edge of the room. The Joker stood behind the Blob holding an empty syringe in his left hand.

"Well that was easy." The Joker huffed. "Bane seriously, get up! I did all the heavy lifting here." Bane slowly rose to his feet.

In actuality, it took all three villains to defeat the Blob. And only the Blob's arrogance caused him to lose the fight. He took a moment to gloat over the Joker, just long enough for the Joker to stab the needle into the Blobs leg and inject an elephant sized dose of the new and improved Joker serum. Instantly, the Blob's face grew a hideously disfigured Joker smile and he ceased to fight back.

The Joker's first command to know zombitized Frank Dukes, "Kill him." The Joker said pointing to Mack McPatterson who was cowering in the corner.

"No! Please!" Mack begged but it did no good. The Blob walked to him and snapped his neck, the way a child might break a pencil and then tossed the lifeless body aside without hesitation.

"Well my traveling band of misfit toys, we're almost to New York, New York. I have just one more stop in mind."

"Where's that Mr J?" Harley asked groggily as she regained consciousness and slowly pulled herself off the floor.

"I want to blow up a school!" The Joker said as he began his sinister laugh.

**Bloatman's Corner: I hope that you enjoyed CLICK, CLICK, BOOM! part 3. So what did you think? Please leave a review for this chapter and let me know. Now is Superboy a Teen X-MEN? The Joker has a new Joker Serum that allows him to control whoever he injects with it! Say what? Rogue and Robin? Say what what? I really enjoyed the exchange between Superman, Tim and Dick. **

**ISSUE # 2 took a while to wrap up. It was a three-parter because there was so much that I wanted to squeeze in before moving on. Issue # 3 is going to be by far the most action packed issue yet! It's also shaping up to be my favorite so far. I would describe the next issue as "A field trip from hell meets worse school day ever!" I hope that you come back to read Robin and The Teen X-MEN issue # 3 – Joker, Bombs and Goblins Oh My!**

**As always, thanks for reading True Believers! – Bloatman**


	6. Issue 3 Joker, Bombs and Goblins part 1

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 3 – JOKER, BOMBS AND GOBLINS, O' MY part 1**

**:****::::Tim and Conner's Room, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

"I know who you are" Tim said in stunned disbelief as his new roommate turned around. "You're Conner Kent."

"Yea, I am. And who might you be?" Conner asked extending a hand to shake.

"I'm Tim Gordon." Tim answered shaking his hand in return. It hadn't even dawned on Tim, why Superman was here. But now it made perfect sense. He was enrolling Conner into Mutant X. The only remaining question was, why?

Tim had watched video clips of Superboy, Conner's alter ego, in action. He was very impressive. Of course, anybody who is a genetic clone of Superman fused with the human DNA of Lex Lurthor was bound to be amazing.

"It's good to meet you Tim but how did you know who I am?" Conner asked.

"Teacher's told me. Yea, they asked me to come up, introduce myself and then after you're unpacked to give a brief tour of the School." Tim lied. _Whew! Good recovery Tim._

"Cool. I travel light, so I can unpack afterwards. I'm ready if you are."

"Alrighty this way then." Tim said with his thumb pointing towards the door.

**:::::Cafeteria, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

"And finally, here's the cafeteria." Tim said as they entered the room. Tim had shown Conner the student's rooms, the classrooms, the grounds, the main floor and now the cafeteria. He didn't show or mention the basement or any of the "X-men" stuff. Tim wasn't about to bust anyone's chops. Plus if Conner was half the super hero that Superman is, he'll have figured it out on his own soon enough.

By pure luck, there were two students in the cafeteria that were eating a late evening snack. They were the same two students that Tim had noticed absent at dinner time; Pyro and Jubilee. Tim had been instructed to introduce Conner to Pyro as Conner would be shadowing Pyro's class schedule. Tim felt extremely grateful, that he had been paired with Rogue and got to follow her class schedule.

"Conner, this is Pyro. You're going to be paired with him this week for your class schedule."

"Hello." Conner said with a wave, in a very Smallville-ish way.

"And this is Jubilee." Tim said noticing that her face was red a splotchy like she had recently been crying.

Conner smiled and nodded. Jubilee sprung from her seat and ran out of the room.

"I hope it was something that I've done." Conner said sincerely.

"Jubilee!" Tim said chasing after her.

When he caught up to her, he gently grabbed her by the arm, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just don't worry about it." Jubilee answered with her eyes full of tears, pushing him away.

"Did Pyro do something?" Tim asked as she pulled away.

"Pyro? Pyro?" she asked in disbelief. "Ugh! Just leave me alone." She walked away. Utterly confused, Tim watched her go.

As Tim walked back into the cafeteria, Pyro said, "Way to go Casanova!"

"What's your problem with me?" Tim asked, he was not in the mood.

"What's _my_ problem with _you_?" Pyro asked, "My problem with you is you come here, not belonging, acting all high and mighty like you own the place. And then you got all these mindless mutants following you around singing your praises like you're really something special. I know what you are. You're nothing."

"You know what if you want to be jealous, that's fine I don't care. I've dealt with guys like you before." Tim said.

"Guys like me?"

"Yea you're the almost cool guy or the almost popular guy or the almost jock guy, always trying way too hard at everything. Then you try to make yourself look better by making others look bad because of your own insecurities. You're just tool." Tim stated flatly.

"Oh yea, you're just a backstabbing, worthless human." Pyro said whipping Zippo lighter out of his pocket. "And it's time to burn."

_Ah Pyro, you telegraphed it too much. I was hoping for a challenge._ Tim thought as he through a spinning roundhouse kick, with lightning fast speed that kicked the lighter right out of Pyro's hand sending flying across the room. Then Tim gave him a smile and a wink.

"Guys, I think that'll y'all are going to get yourselves in trouble. Maybe y'all could just act like nothing ever happened and go your separate ways." Conner pleaded. "Or even better, apologize."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pyro screamed in anger.

"Fine! If you want to do this old-school then let's go." Pyro balled up his fist and charged Tim.

Tim had to hand it to him. Pyro did surprise him. Tim was sure that Pyro would've run away instead of going toe to toe. But to his credit Pyro threw the best right hook that he had. The bad news was, to Tim, it was like watching a movie in slow motion. Tim easily, ducked the punch, grabbing Pyro by the wrist and twisting the arm behind his back. Then Tim slammed Pyro face down on the table.

"I don't want to fight you, nor do I want to hurt you. I don't know what I did to make you mad and I don't care. This ends here and now." Tim said with authority.

"Let me go!" Pyro squirmed but try as he may he couldn't break Tim's grip.

"Not until you say it's over!" Tim responded.

After several more failed attempts to break free, Pyro said, "Fine. It's over. Just let go of me!" Tim released him immediately. Pyro stood straightening his shirt.

From behind everyone, a slow clap began. When they turned around, there stood Logan in his Captain America PJs. "Very good" he said. "Tim just gave me a new idea for tomorrow's lesson. We'll practice how to fight without our mutant powers.

Pyro's face was beet red. Tim wasn't sure if this was from anger or embarrassment. For a moment Tim felt a tad guilty but then he remembered that Pyro was a jerk and suddenly didn't care again.

Trying to be the bigger man, Tim extended his hand to shake but Pyro just walked away. Tim could hear Logan ask "Are you okay son?" as they exited the room together.

"You know whatever that was, it's not over." Conner said to Tim.

"Yup."

"Well, the good news is I get to shadow him _all _week. Lucky me" Conner said with a smile.

"Yea that totally won't be uncomfortable at all now." Tim jested back.

**:::::Full Conversion Passenger van, On the way to New York City:::::**

Tim's mind wandered as the miles ticked by. It had been a rather uneventful couple of days since his scuffle with Pyro. Rogue had spent the week avoiding Tim and her boyfriend Bobby spent the week arguing with Rogue. Conner, Tim's new roommate, had spent most of the week in the bedroom when he wasn't in class. This had prevented Tim from retrieving his Bat-com so he had no new news about the Joker's whereabouts. Pyro and Jubilee seemed to be inseparable all week, only casting looks of disgust Tim's way. Jean Grey continued to urge Tim to see Professor Xavier about reading his mind to determine why Tim's mind operated in different way than seemingly everyone else. Tim still had not been able to reach Bruce to apologize for his actions when Bruce dropped him off at the school. Professor Logan had not led the class in any head to head combat training. Gambit had returned from someplace unknown so Tim's free class period that he'd been spending with Rogue was now full with his Art class, which mostly involved the students playing cards and watching Gambit do shuffling tricks with his mutant energy enhanced deck.

Today was Saturday and this morning Rogue had backed out of a fieldtrip that had been set up prior to Tim's arrival, claiming she wasn't feeling well. With her vacancy Beast had suggested that Tim take her place. Tim was happy to do so. He really wasn't used to being away from the city life for this long and this trip was to New York City to see the on Broadway production of Lord of the Rings. Tim had always been a fan of the books and movies so he jumped at the chance. It seemed the Professors also like the movies. Loaded into the van with Tim were Logan, Beast, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Bobby, Jubilee and Pyro. _X-men do Broadway. This mutant must be discount night. _Tim thought.

"Dude, I don't know what her deal is" Bobby groaned. "It's like she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Yea I'm not sure." Tim said. _I hope this isn't because Rogue and I almost kissed in the garden. Bobby is really into her and I'm not the type to steal someone's girlfriend. _He thought.

"I think she's going to break up with me." Bobby said glumly, looking at his fingers as they became covered in a coat of thick white frost.

"Don't say that. Y'all are probably just going through a rough patch. It happens to all couples."

"I think she's into Conner, the new kid. She started acting funny right about the time that he showed up." Bobby explained, his hand now almost fully incased in ice.

"I don't think that's it. I mean Conner is a nice guy and I guess he looks good enough but he's pretty much just kept to himself since he got here." Tim added.

"I dunno man. It's got to be something." Bobby said chipping the ice away.

Tim could feel himself getting sick with guilt. Even though nothing had happened, well not really happened, he knew the intent had been there. If not for Rogues mutant power he would have kissed her. And now, here he sat, next to her boyfriend Bobby, who was worrying himself sick that he may lose the girl he loved. Tim decided then and there that when they got back to the school, he would have to have a serious conversation with Rogue, letting her know that any feelings that she may have for him, she needed to forget them and stay with Bobby.

**:::::Crime Alley, Gotham City:::::**

Nine men lye about the ground unconscious as a light rain drizzled down. Most of the men had been heavily armed with their guns now in different stages of disarray. These men were the hired guns of Carmone Falcone, one of Gotham's premiere underworld organized crime lords.

Selina stood licking her wounds. The fight had been a dangerous one. She was severely outnumbered and outgunned but her confidence never faded. These thugs had decided to do business right here in the alley and Selina was the baddest alley cat of all.

As she bent to collect her whip, "Oracle, patch me through to Bruce."

"Hey there! Did you find anything out?" Oracle asked trying to sound upbeat.

"I found out that you need to patch through right now." Selina didn't have time to play cat and mouse games.

"Patching now, cranky" Oracle said. She'd never been found of Catwoman. Barbara still remembered her days as Batgirl when Catwoman was a super villain. Even though Bruce had vouched for Selina's rehabilitation there was still a lot resentment and distrust between the two.

"Batman here" Bruce's deep, raspy voice announced over the Bat-com.

"He was here, in Gotham, yesterday. He must've doubled back while y'all were tracking him." Selina responded.

"Where is he now?" Bruce demanded, the anger audible is his voice. _Now that's sexy. _Selina thought as a wicked smirk ran across her lips.

"He's gone I don't know where. But there is something else." Selina said. This was the part that she had been dreading. "He bought a box truck full of explosives from Carmone Falcone's men."

"Do you know his intentions?" Batman asked.

"No, they didn't know."

"Batman out" Bruce said and he was gone.

"Good work Selina" Barbara said, even though it pained her to do so.

_Whatever Bat-twit. _Selina thought to herself.

**::::Professor Xavier's Office, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

"Oh no! He's here!" Xavier said aloud as fear grip him to his core.

**Bloatman's corner: THANK YOU FOR READING. Please review. **

**About part 2 of ****Robin and The Teen X-MEN issue # 3 – Joker, Bombs and Goblins Oh My!, all I can say is . . . "It's about to go down!"**


	7. Issue 3 Joker, Bombs and Goblins part 2

**DISCLAIMER: It's about to go down . . .**

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**Issue # 3 – Joker, Bombs and Goblins oh my! Part 2**

**:::::Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Inside the mind of each student at Xavier's School for the Gifted, an alarm sounded, followed by the warm, stern voice of Professor Charles Xavier, "Children, the school is under attack. Please evacuate quickly and quietly through the escape tunnels like we've practiced and wait to be retrieved after this crisis has been subdued. This is not a drill." And the voice ended.

After brief moment and panic and fear, Rogue realized that this threat, whatever it may be, had occurred at the absolute worst time. All the instructors or all the X-men rather, were nearly two hours away. Leaving only Professor X hereto protect the school. She knew that he'd never leave it but she didn't think that he'd be able to defend it alone so she took off her hoodie and her gloves and charged down stairs. _It's time to make you proud Logan. _

Several students began to scream and cry. Conner sprang into action helping with those too scared to evacuate, leading them into the secret corridors, hidden behind the panels in the walls. He carried five of the littlest ones and knew that he'd have to see them through all the way to their destination. Then he would be back . . .

**:::::15 minutes outside of Gotham City:::::**

"The Joker is here at the School and he's not alone." Both Batman and Nightwing heard in their minds and Batman looked up the brakes on the Batmobile spinning it a full 180 degrees and flooring the pedal as the turbo jet engaged and fire shot out the back of the car.

"We're what two hours away?" Dick asked glumly.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes." Bruce stated flatly.

"I hope they have that long."

**:::::Planet Apokolips, Outer Space:::::**

"Did you copy that?" Asked Batman's voice asked from across the galaxy.

"Yea, but I got a Darkseid situation here. Connor can handle it. I'll get there as soon as I can. Superman out" Superman man said dodging a punch from Darkseid.

**::::Barrymore Theatre, New York City:::::**

The show had only been running for 15 minutes but Tim was totally engrossed. The costumes and the sets were amazing. The Goblins and Orcs looked like they had just stepped off the movie screen and into real life. Being the ward of Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne Tim had been to some pretty extraordinary plays and musicals but this one was shaping up to be his favorite yet.

"Don't act alarmed." Came the Voice of Jean Grey into Tim's head. "There is trouble at the school. We, the Professors and I, have to leave. We need you guys to stay here, enjoy the play and if the play ends before we get back to get you, then just go to Time Square, it's only two blocks away." Tim could see the confusion on Bobby, Pyro and Jubilee's face. He had his own questions, like what kind of trouble and why couldn't they return with them? But Jean just continued, "There you'll find a McDonalds and Toys R Us and several family and tourist friendly places to hang out. You must all stay together. No one is to wonder away from the group. Tim will be in charge until we return. I said Tim _is _in charge. Whatever he says goes. Nod that you all understood that. Good. Tim if it gets late and we don't return, then call your father to pick y'all up."

"I can help y'all there." Tim whispered to Jean.

She responded in his mind, "They need your help here. Is that understood?"

_Yes. _He thought although he still felt like he was being sidelined again.

There was a moment where Jean leaned forward and stared directly at Pyro. Tim couldn't hear what she told him, but whatever it was Pyro was not happy. Then all the Professors stood up and exited together in silence.

Tim watched the Professors leave then turned to back to look at the students that remained. Bobby and Jubilee had a mixture of concern, fear and excitement. Pyro sat at the far end with both arms crossed staring straight ahead, looking like if he could he would set the world on fire and watch it burn.

**:::::Front Door, Xavier's School for the gifted:::::**

"Puddin' they're not answering." Harley said in her high whiny thick Brooklyn accent, after 30 seconds of continuous doorbell ringing.

"Maybe we just need to knock a little harder. Blob." Joker commanded, motioning for his henchmen and pointing at the door. The Blob step forward and punched the door.

The front door to Xavier's school for the gifted imploded as the bits and chucks of wood soared over Charles Xavier's head as he shielded his face from the debris. Looking up, Charles saw the Joker, the Blob, Harley Quinn and Bane step through what remained for the doorway. Immediately he tried control the Joker's mind and there was nothing but static, then the Blob and the same and then Bane and still couldn't. He could see the huge Joker-smile splashed across the Blob's face. The Joker must've used some chemical agent to control their minds which was causing the same kind impenetrable psychosis the Joker's own mind possessed. _Ah, but you're not being controlled._ Charles thought as he probed Harley Quinn's mind. _Not my first choice but you'll have to do. _

"You're not welcome here." Charles said aloud as they walked in.

"Ya know I get that a lot." Joker said with a sinister smile. "But it's never stopped me before."

Harley Quinn stepped forward grabbing Joker by the throat, "You must leave now." She said not at all sounding like herself.

The Joker gulped grabbing at Harley's wrist that would not budge as she lifted him to his tip toes. He tried punching her in her face and she still didn't flinch. "Blob a little help here." He gasped.

The Blob grabbed Harley by the scruff of her neck, prying her hand off the Jokers throat. Then he stiffly tossed her into wall, her body smashing through landing unconscious on the floor.

"Thanks Blob." Joker said rubbing his throat eyeing Harley's discarded body through the hole in the wall. Then he turned back to Professor X, "What kind of sick handicapped freak are you? Seriously! Look at what you did to my girl, _MY GIRL!"_ Joker roared approaching Professor X.

Charles did back down or flee. He kept his ground. "You picked the wrong school clown. I am not scared of you nor will I bend to a madman's whim."

"So you're a spunky cripple huh?" Joker asked placing his foot on Xavier's golden hoover wheelchair causing the chair to tilt. "Ya know, The Disability Act of 1990 says that I cannot strike you . . . but The Clowned Prince of Crime Act of 2012 says _OOOOH Yes I can!"_ The Joker drew back and threw a left hook that connected with the side of Xavier's head. Charles tried as best he could to block the shots but the Joker started throwing one punch after another, left, right, left, right, until Charles' barely conscious broken body slumped from side to side with each blow, the Joker cackling like a hyena the entire time.

**:::::Barrymore Theatre lobby, 1****st**** intermission:::::**

As the crowd filed out of the theatre for what was the first of two scheduled breaks, Tim didn't know what to say. He knew that the other students would be looking to him for answers but Jean hadn't left him anything further to go on. He hated feeling out of the loop and not having access to the information that he needed.

"Man this is messed up." Bobby was first one to speak.

"I hope everyone is okay. It must be serious for them to go and leave us here by ourselves in New York City." Jubilee added.

"Yea, I don't think they had much of an option." Tim said.

"I don't get it. Why didn't they take us with them? I could've fought with them." Pyro said.

"Whatever it is must have been very serious and they thought that it would be safer for us to be here." Tim said.

"Yea, but I'm the most powerful mutant at that school. Everyone knows that." Pyro gloated.

_Wow, this guy is full of himself. _Tim thought.

"Keep it down" Jubilee whispered.

"Dude, they probably just didn't want you burning down the mansion is all. Don't worry about it." Bobby said.

"And why leave you in charge? What are you supposed to do?" Pyro asked pointing at Tim. Tim just remained silent, impassively staring back.

"Drop it man. Tim is in charge, that's all." Bobby said.

"So what are we going to do, just take in a Broadway show, do some sightseeing while people we know may be hurt or in trouble." Pyro irritably asked.

"That's Jean's plan and that's what we're sticking to." Tim answered.

"What are you now, Jean's little lap dog?" Pyro asked.

"Come on." Jubilee encouraged.

"He's just doing what she asked." Bobby said.

"This is ridiculous. Do y'all how crazy this sounds or am I the only one with any sense around here?" Pyro asked throwing his hands into the air.

"Are you done?" Tim asked after a moment's pause. Pyro nodded, crossing his arms. "Thank you. I know that this is hard and not the preferred situation. And I know that everyone is really worried right now but we're going to get through this. I'm sure whatever the situation is the X-men _can_ handle it. I don't like sitting this one out either but we're here and if Jean wants us to watch the show and do some shopping then that's what we'll do. Now I need everyone to buy into it. Are y'all with me?" Tim looked each one in the face and one by one they all agreed, even Pyro who reluctantly caved.

"Attention five minutes until the show resumes, five minutes." A ladies friendly voice announced over the loud speaker.

"Alright, does anyone need to use the restroom or want to get popcorn before we go back in?" Tim asked trying to sound as normal as possible. Tim noticed that Bobby, Jubilee and Pyro were no longer paying attention to him. They were looking over his shoulder to something happening at the other end of the hall near the giant windows at the front entrance way to the theatre.

Shrieks of panic erupted from the crowd as New York's own Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman came bursting through windows, back first, sending shards of glass flying in every direction, bowling over members of the audience as his tumbling body came to a halt on the ground. The crowd parted like a sea giving him room to stand as people scurried to get out of harm's way. Just beyond what used to be the front windows of the Barrymore Theatre, hovering in mid-air on his glider, was the Green Goblin.

As Spiderman stood, Tim could see he was badly injured. There were clumps of matted, blood-stained brown hair sticking out through holes in his mask, the shirt to his costume was torn exposing what Tim could easily, even from distance, size up as a minimum three broken ribs and there was a twelve inch long piece of glass sticking out of his right leg. Spiderman pulled the glass out of his leg and limped one step forward, clutching his arm to his ribs.

The maniacal voice of the Green Goblin echoed off the entrance way, "Time to DIE!" He said as he fired a missile into the building at Spiderman. Truly, with the reflexes of a spider, Spiderman shot a web at the missile holding the end of the webbing, spinning 360 degrees in a full circle, redirecting the velocity of the projectile and slinging back at the Green Goblin who in the nick of time fired another missile that collided with the first. The force from the blast knocked Spiderman back to the ground sent the Goblin reeling. The deafening sound of the explosion echoed in the massive hall, sending those brave souls that had stayed to watch action, running for their lives. Only Tim and the other students remained.

**:::::Entrance way, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Charles Xavier lay back in his chair, all but unconscious, blood pouring from his mouth, nose and multiple lacerations on his head and face. There was a desperate gurgling sound as he tried to breathe. The Joker stood only a few feet away shaking his hands trying to regain feeling in his fingertips. During the brutal beating, his hands had gone completely numb causing him to stop hitting Xavier.

"I tell ya old man, I'm glad I lined my gloves with brass plates, but they sure gave my fingers a serious case of the tingley's." Joker said staring at the mess he'd made of Xavier's face.

As Rogue rounded the bottom of the stairwell she first saw Professor X, covered in blood, unmoving and she knew that he was dead. Then she saw the villains, there were three of them. The Joker was the closest, standing less than eight feet away. The other two were further back, about fifteen feet. Rogue saw there a fat one, a really fat one, on the left, and a steroid mutated body builder on the left. She knew the muscle bound one had to be the biggest threat. Rogue was only armed with her trusty spray can of mace but she knew that it would have to be enough. She devised a plan, she knew it wasn't a good plan but she had to try. She would charge the Joker spraying him in the eyes with mace, then grab the steroid freak draining him of his powers and use his powers to fight the fat guy.

Rogue paused briefly to say a prayer and thought _Logan's this one is for you _as she charged in screaming like a wild-woman. The Joker stood froze in puzzlement at the young girl running his way. She whipped up the mace can and sprayed him right in the eyes. Direct hit! "Ouch, ouch, hot, hot, hot!" The Joker yipped bending grabbing his eyes.

Rogue ran up and grabbed Bane by the arm, making sure that it was skin to skin contact but nothing happened. Rogue stood there confused looking up at the brutish monster. It never occurred to Rogue that Bane was not a mutant. That was a fatal mistake.

"Rogue, NO!" Charles Xavier screamed out but it was too late. Bane grabbed by her arm as she tried to run away, drew back his massive fist and punched her with all his might, square in her face. Professor X thought he'd be sick as he heard all of the bones in Rogues beautiful face break and cave in around Bane's fist. Then he watched her body fly through the air, summersaulting end over end before smashing into the wall near the steps, her body depositing itself on the hardwood floor.

_**Bloatman's Corner: Like whoa! Some serious heavy stuff going down in this issue! I can't wait to finish part 3 which is the conclusion to issue #3. Please, if you read it let me know what you think. I'm really digging writing it but would love to hear more feedback. **_

_**Also, if you're a Scooby Doo fan, please check out BLOATMAN PRESENTS: ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO . I recently posted chapter 1 and have big plans for this. It is a complete reboot of the Scooby Doo universe and starts pre-Mystery Inc. **_

_**As always, thanks for reading True Believers! - Bloatman**_


	8. Issue 3 Joker, Bombs and Goblins part 3

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**Issue # 3 – Joker, Bombs and Goblins Oh My! Part 3**

**:::::Barrymore Theatre, lobby:::::**

Spiderman lay on the ground dazed from the concussion of the explosion. Bruce had trained Tim to recognize when a person, be it super hero or not, has taken too much punishment to be able to defend themselves intelligently. Spiderman was at that threshold.

_I've got to do something. God, I wish that they weren't here. _Tim thought about Bobby, Jubilee and Pyro.

"I need you all to stay here. I got to help him." Tim ordered.

"What?" Pyro asked in outrage.

"Tim you can't" Jubilee said.

"Tim we _can_ help." Bobby added.

"Fine, just everyone please be careful. This isn't practice, this is real life. People can die here." Tim said. "And if I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. Everyone got it?" They all nodded in that they understood.

When Tim turned back around he saw Spiderman shoot a web line while still lying on the floor that attached itself to the Green Goblin's glider. Tim and the other students began running for Spiderman but as the Goblin turned and accelerated to fly away, Spiderman was drug across and then collided with the back of the Barrymore Theatre marquee, sending sparks of electricity flying into the air. Spiderman lost his grip on his webbing as his body was sent soaring into the air, arms pin wheeling, landing in the center of 47th street outside. Tim could hear brake's locking up and metal crunching as they heavy New York traffic smashed into one another in the street.

_Please let him be okay. _Tim thought with horror as he ran at full speed leaving the other students behind.

**:::::Entrance way, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Superboy new he'd arrived too late. He saw Rogue's body lying on the floor and Professor X slumped in his hover chair. There before him was the Joker, Bane and the Blob. Conner knew that the Blob was the biggest threat. He'd gone toe to toe with the Incredible Hulk, who in turn had gone toe to toe with Superman. For all the muscles that Bane possessed, he was just a juiced up freak. The most dangerous thing about the Joker was his unpredictability. Superboy had accessed all this in 1/100th of a second before any one of the villains even realized that he was there.

First, Superboy charged Bane, slamming two fists into Bane's mid-section, sending Bane flying through the front wall of the of the mansion, bursting through the bricks, soaring out over the truck of explosives landing in the neatly manicured front lawn of Xavier's School for the Gifted. The Blob was already on the attack, swinging his meaty-fists, one after another. Superboy was able to dodge the blows, but just barely. _I can't let him get ahold of me. _Conner thought, throwing a counter punch, landing squarely on the Blob's chin. The Blob blinked and kept pushing forward.

"Superboy? _Superboy?"_ The Joker exclaimed, still wiping the mace from his eyes. He turned to Professor X, grabbing him by the lapels on his suit jacket and lifting him out of his chair, "Superboy? What kind of school are you running here old man?"

Professor X coughed blood into the Joker's face. "Gross." The Joker said as he threw Xavier's nearly lifeless body face down on the floor.

"Blob hurry up." The Joker commanded as he crawled through the hole on the wall into the next room where Harley Quinn lay unconscious on the floor. "Hello beautiful!" He said lifting her up onto his shoulder.

The Blob's face was turning red and whelps were beginning to form. To the Blob's credit, he was fast. Conner had been able to dodge all the blows thus far, but there had been some near misses and scrapes. Plus, by the form of the punches that he threw, Conner could tell that the Blob was a classically trained boxer. He knew exactly how to throw the most effective concise punches needed. Conner had never been trained on how to fight properly nor was he a naturally gifted brawler. Conner relied on his the gifts of his Kryptonian DNA and his speed and invulnerability to win fights. Also, the entire time that they were fighting, Conner found it disheartening that for all the times that he'd hit the Blob, the Blob still continued to keep that evil Joker grin, his expression never changing.

_Conner, Rogue needs medical attention. _The voice of Professor Charles Xavier spoke in Superboy's mind.

_I'm a little busy here. _Conner responded.

_She is going to die without immediate medical attention. I can sense her life force fading. _Xavier continued, _All the other students are gone and safe. Leave these villains to do what they will to the school and my self but please . . . save . . . Rogue._

"Ahhhh!" Conner said with one last uppercut then broke away to save Rogue. He flew to her, gently picking her up then flying of the back of the school to avoid the Blob and Bane. He held Rogue close as he flew and could feel her faint pulse. He looked and her mangled face and felt a deep sadness for her. Even if she was to live, there would be lingering issues both physical and he was sure mental. _Maybe it would just be easier if she passed away now, instead of having a life of suffering. _But then he remembered what Clark had once told him "We're not here to play God, we don't decide who lives or dies good or bad. We simply help where we can." Conner was going to help where he could by taking Rogue to the hospital.

At first the sensation he felt, he thought may have been from over-exerting himself with his fight with the Blob. He felt dizzy and weak and then his vision became blurry. _What is going on?_ He thought. Then he started to drop out the sky and was able to rebound but just briefly. Conner's vision went completely black and they started to fall. With his last conscious thought, he positioned himself under Rogue to hopefully break her fall . . .

**:::::47****th**** Street New York City, In front of The Barrymore Theatre:::::**

Tim was the first of his to group to reach the sidewalk and was shocked at what he saw. Spiderman's body lay unconscious in the middle of the street with not just one Goblin but two hovering in the air above it. Both the Green Goblin _and_ the Hobgoblin were present. The problem was then also compacted by the sheer scope of the auto collisions. There were cars wrecked on the street, on the sidewalk and even some on top of each other. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Most of the people were still trapped in their cars, the ones who could escape the wreckage were standing there in shock and awe of the massive pileup.

"Oh my God" Jubilee gasped as they caught up to Tim.

"I'll take the Green Goblin. Bobby, you and Pryo tag team the Hobgoblin and protect Spiderman. Jubilee, I need you to get these people back, out of their cars if they can move and out of the danger zone." Tim was almost surprised that no one questioned his command. They all sprang into action doing exactly what was asked of them.

"Now web-crawler, it's your final curtain call." The Hobgoblin screeched as he pulled a pumpkin-bomb from his pouch and lit the fuse, dramatically holding it high above his head in an exaggerated pose.

"Time to fry, villain-guy!" Pyro said reaching in the air, accelerating the flame on the burning wick, causing the bomb to explode right as the Hobgoblin released it from his hand, knocking him backwards off his glider.

Bobby used the water gushing in the air from a knocked over fire hydrant to create an ice slide which kept the Hobgoblin from careening into people or the cars below.

"What the?" The Green Goblin spat, lifting his left arm to fire a missile at Bobby and Pyro. He never saw Tim who bouncing from roof top to roof top of the wrecked cars, coming up behind him. Tim vaulted from an SUV, doing a front flip and then giving the Green Goblin a two-footed drop kick to the small of the back.

The Green Goblin's arms flared upward from the drop kick as he fired his mini-missile striking The Barrymore's marquee. The blast detached the marquee from the wall. As it began to fall Rogue saw that Pyro and Bobby had nowhere to go. She screamed, "NOOO!" as a massive burst of what would later be described as "star-confetti energy" erupted from her finger tips, energizing the massive marquee until it exploded into a thousand of small pieces that rained down harmlessly onto Bobby and Pyro below.

As The Hobgoblin stood up, Pyro was already on top of him punching in the face with a wild haymaker. The Hobgoblin returned the punch with a straight right jab of his own spinning Pyro 180 degrees and almost taking him off of his feet. Bobby ran to the still erupting hydrant, dipped his right hand into the water and pulled out a fist-cycle.

The Hobgoblin grabbed Pyro from behind in an attempted choke but Pyro wiggled free and turned around in time to see Bobby way-lay the Hobgoblin from behind. Swinging the massive chunk of ice that wrapped around his fist, Bobby bought the hobgoblin a one way ticket to Never Never Land.

"I bet that's gonna throb like all get out when he wakes up." Pyro said to Bobby shaking his right hand.

"Uh-huh." Bobby agreed letting the broken chunks of ice fall of his hand to the ground.

_His feet must be magnetically attached to his glider because that kick should've definitely knocked him off. _Tim thought as spun around to face the Green Goblin. _I got to hit him lower, almost where his feet meet the glider to get him down to the ground to make for a more fair fight._

"I don't know who you little punks are but you've sealed your death certificates!" The Green Goblin roared in anger.

"Really? That's the best you got. That line is so played out." Tim yelled back. _That's it, get angry. _

The Green Goblin clenched his fists and two knife blades extended from each wrist. He screamed aloud as he charged full speed at Tim. Tim waited, knew his timing had to be just right. The Goblin drew back to skewer Tim and at the last possible second Tim dropped his body out of the Goblin's reach, making his body parallel one inch above the Goblin's glider, clipping the Goblins ankles, separating him from the glider, sending him, smashing into several of the damaged cars.

"Go Tim!" Jubilee cheered as she watched on.

Tim wasted no time, he charged before the Goblin could even recover kicking him hard in his metal green helmet and then another spinning back kick to the Goblin's mid-section. _It's going to take a lot to bring him down in that armor. If only I had my staff. _Tim thought.

The Goblin threw a straight right punch, blade first, but Tim dodged out of the way, grabbing his wrist and pulling the already off balanced Goblin sending him tripping of the roofs of the cars down to the street below. Then Tim leapt from the roof a car, throwing a flying dragon kick to the Goblin's face, knocking him back into the wall of a building across from the theatre. Leaning on the wall for support the Goblin pressed a button on his left arm and from his glider that was still hovering, two rockets fired.

"Pyro!" Tim yelled.

"Got it!" Pyro acknowledged. Using his ability ignited the flames from the tiny engines that propelled the missile, heating up the missile's cores causing both to harmlessly explode in the air.

"Give it up. You're trapped and have nothing left." Tim said staring down the Goblin.

"Oh, but you're wrong kid." Goblin said. He took one step forward and air vents from the back of his legs, propelled him into the sky as his glider flew under him, catching him before he fell. "See you around, suckers!" The Goblin wailed flew into the sky and around the corner. Tim stood there in disbelief letting the villain escape.

As Tim stood there and began to survey the carnage again, he thought, _uh-oh! _Everywhere he turned there was people. Hundreds of people, on lookers and eye witnesses, and also what appeared to be a sea of cell phones video recording all that had just transpired. _Bruce is not going to be very happy about this._

"Tim, come here." Bobby yelled. Tim saw him over near the spot where Spiderman had been. Tim ran over to them.

Spiderman was being helped from the ground by Pyro and Bobby. "What just happened?" He asked.

"These kids just saved your life, and seriously whipped up on the Goblins!" A man holding a digital camera yelled.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked.

"I'll make it. I guess I owe you guys. Thank you so much." Spiderman said.

"Hey who are you guys?" A twelve year old boy in Mets jersey asked, sticking a camera in Bobby's face.

"Come on dude, not now." Bobby said.

"Aw come on guys, who are you?" The kid persisted.

"Don't you know junior? We're The Teen X-MEN" Pyro said with a smirk.

"Hey man, drop it." Bobby warned Pyro but it was too late. The damage had already been done. Tomorrow's headline from The Daily Bugle read, "Spiderman gets butt kicked by the Green Goblin and is rescued by The Teen X-MEN!" with a picture of the four students helping Spiderman off the ground. The multiple videos go viral almost instantly and are played on the nightly news from coast to coast. Soon everyone wants to know, who are The Teen X-MEN?

**:::::Near the Rose Garden, Behind Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

As Rogue regained consciousness she was outside, lying face up, staring at the sun. It felt like she was lying across a jagged pile of rocks. She looked to her right and off in the distance she could see Professor Xavier's Rose garden, with the mansion a little further beyond that. She had no memory of how she got here.

It wasn't until Rogue tried to get up that she realized the rocks that she thought was laying was actually bones from a body. As she turned and looked down, it was in fact the corpse of Conner Kent. She tried to scream out in horror but no noise came. All of his bulk and muscle was gone, his skin sunken in and shriveled like a raisin, stretched across his bones. The color of his skin changed to dark grey and black. His eyes and cheeks were sunken in and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. His hair was ghost white.

Rogue had no idea how long she sat there in shock staring at Conner's body before the realization set in that she had done this to him. Her mutant power had stolen Conner's and since she was lying on top with skin to skin contact, she had drained him completely, killing him. She cried out in anguish, the sound finally coming to her lips. She fell on top of him again, hugging him, cradling him; her tears falling onto his face like rain.

After a long while her guilt turned to anger, then rage. As she rose to her feet leaving his body lye. Rogue could tell she had changed physically, the ground was further away. She was taller. She felt stronger, way stronger than she had ever felt before. Her clothes had torn and shredded in places as her body had taken on muscle mass that had not been there before.

Rogue felt the sun as she never had before; each individual ray beaming down on her skin. She could feel it feeding her new powers making her stronger. On pure instincts, she shot up into the air, flying straight up thousands of feet high, basking in the sun's rays, absorbing them into her being.

Her memories began coming back in waves. She remembered the warning from Professor Xavier that the school was under attack. She remembered going down stairs and seeing three villains, the Joker, a muscle bound guy and a really fat guy. She remembered seeing Professor X's lifeless bloody body slumped in his hoover chair. But then there was a disconnect in her memories. She couldn't remember what had happened but she knew that it must've had something to do with the villains. Somehow they must've knocked her out and Conner must've been trying to save when her mutant power began draining him. If only he'd known what her power was, then he would've known not to touch her. Then he'd still be alive.

She knew that she was never going to forgive her self. But a voice inside said, _You can't bring him back Sugar but you can avenge his death. If those villains are still at the school you can make them pay! And if they're not there, you can hunt them down. They will feel the wrath of Rogue's fury and pay for their crimes! _Rogue shot off at near sonic speed, flying towards the school.

Rogue broke the sound barrier with a sonic boom just as she blasted through the back window of Xavier's School for the Gifted. The Blob was standing in the front doorway, watching for anyone to come up the drive as the Joker had instructed. He didn't have time to see or hear Rogue as she slammed two fists into his back flying at nearly eight-hundred miles per hour. The impact of the collision actually took the Blob air born as his massive body landed on the driveway rolling twice before coming to a halt on top of an enormous spider-web of cracked pavement.

"Ahhhhhhhh" the Blob howled in a mixture of agony and anger.

Rogue swooped down, landing on his broad chest, delivering a barrage of punches to his face. Over and over she hit him in rapid succession; her new found speed amplified by Superboy's powers allowed her to deliver ten punches per second.

Her rage fueled actions but blinded her to the dangers; the Blob with agility that Rogue never would of thought that he'd have, grabbed her tightly by the waste and rolled her over, laying on top of her. Then the Blob rained down massive blows from above. Rogue struggled and squirmed but the Blob's weight kept her pinned in place. She tried to push and fight with everything she had but could not lift him off of her. With each punch she took she became more and more dazed and disorientated. She could feel consciousness slipping away until all was going black.

Rogue made one last effort to stop him. She reached her bare hand up and grabbed the only piece of exposed flesh that she could reach. As she touched his right arm, instantly she began to feel stronger. The Blob stopped fighting as black and grey lines started to form across his skin. She could feel herself growing larger and the morbidly obese man on top of her began to shrink in size. When she could, Rogue stood, holding the Blob by his arm as his oversized outfit now seemed to swallow him. She started slamming him over and over on the concrete.

From the front door of Xavier's School for the Gifted, the Joker watched on with his girlfriend, Harley, draped over his shoulder. "Did we come to blow up a school of Super-kids?" He asked incredulously. "Wait we did attack a school of Super-kids!" The Joker added as the realization swept over him. _Now I know where they send these brats, I can come back with reinforcements and really put a hurt of these pint-sized super brats. _

"Well Harl's, the jig is up here." The Joker said as he walked back into the school heading for the far side where the garage was. When he thought he was a safe distance away, he pulled the remote trigger from his pocket. He had hoped to pull the box truck closer to school, to demolish the entire structure but where it was at now would still take out a third of it. As he pressed the green button with the purple writing on it that said "Go Boom!" All the windows in Xavier's School for the Gifted imploded sending a wave of heat washing over the Joker. The concussion of the blast nearly toppled him. After regaining his footing, the Joker discarded the trigger and went about picking out the perfect sports car for his getaway.

**:::::Ten miles away, Batmobile:::::**

Batman and Nightwing saw the massive fireball rise into the air and seconds later heard the _BOOM!_

"Oh God, we're too late." Nightwing wing said in terror. "We're too late."

_**Bloatman's Corner: Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_**I hope that you've enjoyed Issue # 3. So far it is my favorite of the series. The conclusion of Issue # 3 puts us at the hallway point for the series. As of now, it looks like issue # 6 will wrap up the first full segment in Robin and The Teen X-MEN. **_

_**Next issue, Issue # 4 Aftermath will both conclude the events of Issue # 3 on launch what will be last major story arc. Be on the lookout for that to come out by next Friday. **_

_**Also, wanted to take a moment to plug another one of my stories on Fan Fic: Bloatman Presents: ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO. Chapter 1 is live and Chapter 2 will be soon. This is my Scooby Doo/Mystery Inc, reboot. Please check it out!**_

_**As long as you keep on reading TRUE BELIEVERS, I'll keep on posting! - Bloatman**_


	9. Issue 4 Aftermath part 1

**DISLAIMER: I don't own any of this. Please don't sue. **

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**Issue # 4 – Aftermath **

**:::::Front Exterior, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

As the Batmobile roared up the drive to Xavier's School for the Gifted, the scene that Batman and Nightwing saw was one of total destruction. The fire that blazed seemed to begin in the driveway. The explosion had demolished a massive section of the school and smaller fires blazed in the affected areas of the school and what remained of the sprinkler system rained down water trying to put out the fires.

Batman saw two bodies lying on the ground, fifty feet apart. Batman stopped the Batmobile as he and Nightwing sprang into action. Batman reached the larger of the two bodies first. He recognized him immediately as the Blob who was surprisingly still alive but unconscious. "Oracle, send EMS and Fire and Rescue to Xavier's School for the Gifted; possible heavy casualties." Batman reported.

"Oh dear, on it." Oracle responded via Bat-com.

Nightwing reached the further of the two bodies. She was a young girl. Nightwing remembered seeing her on his trip to visit Tim but she looked different, bigger than when Dick had been before. She too was unconscious.

The X-MEN's white fieldtrip bus came speeding up the drive as Batman and Nightwing were about to enter the school. Jean Grey's eyes filled with tears as the full scope of the destruction can into view. The passenger's emotions were a mixture or fear, sadness and anger.

"When I find whoever did this, they will pay dearly." Logan said darkly.

"Jean are there any students inside?" Cyclops asked.

"No, only Professor X is in there." Jean answered.

"Is he okay?" Cyclops asked.

"He's hurt. He's unconscious but he's still alive." Jean said.

"Where is he Jean?" Beast asked.

"Near the entranceway."

Batman saw a hand sticking out from under some crumbled lumber. "Help me." He ordered Nightwing. Batman grabbed the pile of lumber that was burying Charles Xavier and lifted with all his might, giving Nightwing a small crawl space to work.

"He's okay I think, just unconscious." Nightwing said as he gently pulled Xavier from under the debris.

"What happened?" Cyclops demanded as the X-MEN came bounding up.

"This is how we found it." Nightwing advised.

"There's no one else in the school." Jean announced. "All the kids have escaped in the tunnels."

"Tim and a few students are in New York City awaiting pick up." Beast said. Batman and Nightwing both felt a sudden relief at hearing this.

"Can you feel the presence of the Joker?" Batman asked looking at Jean.

"No. He's not here." Jean answered.

"Xavier couldn't sense him until it was too late." Batman announced.

"Let's split up and search for him." Cyclops said.

"Jean and I will stay with Charles and Rogue and give them medical attention."

"EMS and Fire are on the way." Nightwing said.

The group fanned out, some looking inside the mansion some searching the grounds but there was no sign of the Joker, Bane or Harley Quinn. Cyclops saw that his Ferrari was missing.

"Oh dear God no" Nightwing gasped as he made the gruesome discovery. "Batman . . . I need you behind the rose garden."

**:::::Behind the Rose Garden, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

Bruce knew that it was serious. He could hear it in Dick's voice. He only wished that it hadn't been this.

"What happened to him?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm not sure." Batman answered honestly.

"Do you want me to . . ." Nightwing began.

"No I'll call it in." Batman said, adjusting the setting on his Bat-com. "Attention Justice League. We have a CODE BLACK Superboy, I repeat CODE BLACK Superboy."

**:::::Planet Apokolyps, Space:::::**

Transmitted from his Bat-com to the Wayne Industries satellites orbiting Earth and broadcast to further depths of space, Superman heard Batman's voice announcing the death of Superboy but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Even though Superboy was just a genetic clone of Superman's own DNA fused together with Lex Luthor's DNA, Superboy had been a living being. One that Clark had especially enjoyed tutoring and mentoring in these recent months. So much so, in fact, that he had sent Superboy to live with the Kent's in Smallville Kansas which was the only family that Superman had ever known.

Superman immediately broke off his battle with Darkseid, and flew for Earth at top speed.

**:::::Behind the Rose Garden, Xavier's School for the Gifted:::::**

After finishing their sweeps of the grounds, Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine joined Batman and Nightwing at the spot where Superboy's body lye on the ground.

"Do y'all know what happened?" Nightwing asked as they walked up.

"Beast has a theory. One of our students, Rogue, has the mutant ability to drain other mutants abilities and life force from them. He believes that is what happened." Cyclops answered.

"That would explain why Rogue grew six inches and gained 50 pounds in one afternoon." Woverine added.

"Do you think she did it intentionally?" Batman asked.

"No. Rogue hated her mutant power and would never use it on purpose." Storm said.

"She was always looking for a cure. She would never do this intentionally." Cyclops added.

"Something must've happened, like she was knocked out or something and Conner tried to save her not knowing what would happen." Wolverine said.

Batman believed them. He ran profiles of all the staff and students at the school before Tim had been placed there. He knew Rogues background and this did seem like the most plausible explanation.

A red and blue blur rushed in from out of the sky, slamming down feet first into the earth. The entire trip here Clark had hoped that this was some kind of error or trick, he had hoped that he'd find out that Conner was just fine. Upon seeing Conner's body lying there with his own Kryptonian eyes, Superman's knee's buckled and Batman caught him, holding him up and keeping Superman from falling.

"What happened?" Superman asked, not taking his eyes off Conner.

"Superboy was rescuing an unconscious mutant, who has the power to drain ones powers and this drain can be fatal if done long enough. He didn't know what her power was. It was an accident." Nightwing said.

"I'm so sorry Clark." Batman whispered, just loud enough for Superman to hear him.

"I failed him." Superman mumbled.

"You didn't fail him." Nightwing said reassuringly.

"You called out to me," he said looking at Batman, "and I said that Conner could handle it."

"We're more to blame than you are. We left him here to take some students on a fieldtrip. We knew Rogue's power. If anyone is to blame, it's us." Cyclops said looking down in shame.

"Yea but I put Conner here . . ." Superman said.

"At my request" Batman added.

"I think instead of standing around blaming each other for this tragedy, we should be looking for the person that is _really_ responsible for this, the Joker." Wolverine snarled, making a fist and extending his claws.

Superman stepped forward in silence and kneeled by the body. He took a moment to look over Conner's shrunken stature, greyish-black stretched skin and ghost-white hair. With an exaggerated breathe, Superman inhaled and exhaled regaining control of his emotion before gently cradling Conner's body into his arms and standing. Without a word, Superman looked at each face that was present with an emotionless blank stare before slowly taking flight, gliding away in an upright standing position. In silence they watched him go.

When Superman was out of their vision, Nightwing broke the silence, "I can't wait to get my hands on the Joker."

"He's mine." Batman stated flatly.

"Not if I get to him first." Wolverine added.

**:::::Hilton Hotel, Manhattan:::::**

"_Action 9 news is live on the scene is Salem, New York, at Xavier's School for the Gifted where some type of car-bomb explosion has rock this school to its foundation. From the pictures you're now seeing on your screen, you can see that nearly 1/3 of the school has suffered significant structural damage, most of the western most side of the school and fires can still be seen inside the school. Action 9 news has learned that three people are being transported to area hospitals with injuries, among them is 1 student, the schools Headmaster Charles Xavier and one unknown school visitor, all with nonlife-threatening injuries. Fortunately most of the students were on a field trip and not present at the time of the explosion. We're also told that Batman was the first to arrive on the scene but has already left the grounds in the Batmobile. School officials are asking Parents of the students to please stay away while this is being worked out, stressing that all the students are safe and will be reaching them via phone as soon as possible. Reporting on the scene in the Action 9 news helicopter I'm Gil Hicks. Now back to you Tracy . . ." _The TV reporters rattled on.

Magneto stood watching with a concerned look on his face. Mystique lounged on the bed looking on impassively.

"Mystique darling, I'm afraid that I won't be able to make our meeting tonight. Would you be so kind as to go in my place?" Magneto asked, never taking his eyes of the TV which was still showing images of Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"I'll give Sabretooth your regards." Mystique said as she began filing her nails.

"Thank you." Magneto said reaching for hat.

**:::::Penthouse Lex Corp Tower, Metropolis:::::**

Lex Luthor wiped the steam away in the mirror with his hand, revealing his neatly shaven bald head. The shower had been almost scalding, just the way he liked it. He finished rinsing the tiny hairs down the sink from where he'd shaved his head. Once the sink was clear of hairs and shaving cream, Lex dried the basin with a towel. He believed in keeping things tidy or immaculate would be a better description. In the world Lex lived in everything (and everyone) had its place. When it was spotless, Lex put on his robe and left the bathroom, walking to the enormous master bedroom.

Behind the curtains, through the panes of the giant windows with the sun at his back, Lex could see the shadow of man standing on his balcony. Not just any man either, it was Superman _I'd recognize that silhouette anywhere_,and he appeared to be holding something. Lex moved to the sliding glass doors, slid them open and stepped out onto the terrace.

"So what do I owe the honorable . . ." when Lex saw what Superman was holding his words failed him. "My son, my beautiful baby boy" Lex said rushing to touch the body that Superman stood silently holding. "What happened?" He asked in exasperation.

"It was an accident. He was trying to save a child's life when that child's mutant power drained him of his life." Superman said as he looked into Lex's distraught eyes.

"I . . . I don't understand. I thought you all were invincible. How could this happen?" Lex asked as one genuine tear trailed down his cheek. It was the first time as an adult that Luthor had cried.

Superman remained silent and just watched as Luthor ran his fingers through Conner's hair. "I had plans for him ya know. He was . . . was going to be the greatest thing I ever did. I was going to make right by him. I . . . I can't believe that he's gone." Lex said.

"The funeral will be in Smallville in three days. The official story will be he died in an auto accident."

"Okay. I'll take care of the expenses and arrangements." Lex said.

"No, it's already been done. You'll just want to come and out of respect I ask that we set aside our differences until after the service. Can you do that?" Superman asked.

"Yea, yea sure" Lex stepped back as Superman slowly began to take flight. "Kal-El, thank you for bringing him here to me. I know that you didn't have to. It truly does mean a lot to me that you did."

"Good bye Luthor." Superman said as he flew away.

Lex stood leaning on the railing watching them go as a second tear rolled down his cheek.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Issue 4 part 1, has some seriously heavy emotional stuff going on. I introduced two new villains in Magneto and Luther but both were showing they're softer side this time around. Let me know what you think about their introductions. **

**Also, did anyone spot the Easter Egg I left in this chapter?**

**Another of my stories, ALL STAR SCOOBY DOO just had chapter 2 go live today, please check that out if you got time.**

**As always, THANK YOU FOR READING and please review True Believers! - **_**Bloatman**_


	10. Issue 4 Aftermath part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything DC and I don't own anything Marvel. I don't get paid for this story…but I do live on reviews, so please review it! Thanks.**

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**Issue # 4 – Aftermath part 2**

**:::::Hoffman's Family Funeral Home, Smallville Kansas:::::**

In the three days that had passed since the attack on the school and Conner's tragic death, it seemed the world had turned upside down for the students of Xavier's School of the Gifted. As they mourned the loss of a fellow student, they're Headmaster had been temporarily replaced by Erik Lensherr aka Magneto, much to the disliking of the other staff members. Lensherr had not been a cruel tyrant as some of the whispers had said, but Tim wondered how many students knew that they were now under the tutelage the mutant Super Villain Magneto, and how their parents would react if they discovered this.

Professor X had not yet returned from the hospital but was supposed to be at today's funeral, none the less. The Joker had broken and fractured multiple bones in his face and head, including Xavier's skull. The loss of blood is really what kept Xavier hospitalized. The hospital said that he'd lost four pints of blood and wouldn't release him until he'd regained a minimum of three of those lost pints.

Rogue had been treated and released that night. Once she regained consciousness the doctors could not find a single thing wrong with her. Since returning to the school she kept almost completely to herself. She had refused to talk to Bobby, Tim or any of her friends about what had happened. Each day she and Jean would take long walks together as a form of post-traumatic therapy or go visited Professor X in the hospital. Rogue had been the only student to see go see him. She had not wanted to attend Conner's funeral but Jean had insisted and had stayed by her side the entire trip.

In New York City, Tim, Pyro, Bobby and Jubilee had been picked up by Dick Grayson. They were all devastated as Dick told them all what had happened as they returned to the school. News of their exploits in The City had spread like wildfire. Everyone, from sea to shining sea, wanted to know who the Teen X-Men were. Even the other students had been treating them differently; really looking up to them. Cyclops had not been happy with them at all but seemed too busy with everything else to scold them thoroughly.

Classes had been suspended all week as the clean-up work began. The Fire Marshal and the Code Inspector had declared that fifty percent of the school was not suitable for use or habitation. The students living quarters had been completely rearranged. Tim and Conner's room was one of the rooms destroyed in the bombing, so Tim now shared a room with Bobby and Pyro. He didn't mind Bobby so much but even though Pyro had done well in their skirmish in New York City, he still was difficult to be around.

The FBI had been out several times, taking photos and asking questions. Logan didn't like them and thought that they were snooping too far but Cyclops had instructed the students to give one-hundred percent cooperation. "I know that some of you may be fearful of the outsider's asking you questions, but remember we are not in any trouble here and we have done nothing wrong." He instructed.

With Tim's room destroyed in the explosion, Tim had not had access to his to his Bat-com to hear the latest news about the Joker. He knew that he hadn't been caught because that would've been on the news. Since joining the Batman family, Tim had never been this disconnected for so long. He couldn't believe that there hadn't been any communication. He thought about contacting Oracle via email or hacking into the computer in the Batcave but decided against it. He knew that he'd see Bruce for the funeral.

Bruce Wayne had volunteered his personal private jet to fly any student or staff member to the funeral that wanted to attend. From the school, professor's Jean Grey, Beast and Storm went and from the student population Tim, Bobby, Pyro, Jubilee and Rogue. Rogue and Jean sat in seclusion near the rear of the plane the entire flight. Tim had sat with Bobby and Pyro and Jubilee sat behind them. Up near cockpit of the plane in a private compartment were Bruce and Dick. Tim waited until the flight was about at the midway point and excused himself from his friends and headed up front. Beast watched him go with curious eyes.

When Tim reached the private compartment he gently knocked on the door. Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne's faithful butler, opened the door, "Master Tim how wonderful to see you."

"Hi Alfred, can I come in?" Tim asked. He was really happy to see Alfred. Although it had been only a few weeks, Alfred was one of the people that Tim missed most.

"But of course young Master" Alfred said, making way to Tim to enter.

Inside the cabin was Bruce was reading a newspaper, Dick was surfing the internet and jamming tunes from his ipod, and Diana of Themyscica,also known as Wonder Woman looking bored to tears. Tim hadn't known that she was here.

"Hello Tim." Diana said the first to greet him.

"Hi." Tim responded.

"Hi Tim" Bruce said folding up his newspaper and putting it away. "I was wondering if you were going to join us."

_It would've been nice to get an invite. _Tim thought taking a seat next to Bruce. Dick looked up from the computer screen waved and smiled. "I'm here now." Tim said.

"Good. So, Teen X-MEN, huh?" Bruce asked with a playful smile.

"Yea, I thought you'd like that." Tim answered as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Well I for one say it was a good thing that you were there. Spiderman was in serious trouble and y'all did the right thing saving him." Alfred said sticking up for Tim.

Dick pulled his headphones out of his ears, "have y'all talked about The Teen X-MEN thing yet?"

_Oh brother, here we go!_ Tim thought.

"You just couldn't stand that I'd been part of the Teen Titans could'ya?" Dick prodded, "just had to go and start your own team."

"I didn't start my own team." Tim responded.

"From the looks of those videos you were certainly the one in charge." Bruce said.

"I . . ." Tim didn't know what to say.

Diana smiled, covering her mouth and turned to look out the window.

"You did well Tim." Bruce said now smiling at him.

"Yea, really good." Dick said, popping his headphone back into his ear.

After a brief pause, Tim asked, "Any news to report on the Joker."

"His days are numbered." Bruce said. "We're close. It would be long."

Tim knew this wasn't the most opportune time and he would've preferred for them to be alone too, but he'd waited too long to apologize to Bruce for what he'd said to him when Bruce dropped him off at Xavier's School for the Gifted. "Bruce, when I said I was 'just your ward' in Xavier's office, I didn't mean it how it came out. I'm really sorry."

Bruce turned to look Tim straight in the eyes, "Tim, you've been really worried about that? I hardly remember it. No biggie."

"Well yea, I have. It's just; ya know I could tell it hurt your feelings." Tim said feeling even more embarrassed now that he'd brought it up.

"Hurt my feelings? Come on Tim, I'm Batman. You can't hurt my feelings." Bruce said with a smile.

"Oh my Gods! This is why I can't stand men. He's is trying to be sincere and apologize and your macho ego garbage can't even give a sincere thank you for his courtesy! Ugh! You should be hugging and thankin' him." Diane said incredulously. Bruce and Tim looked at her, then at each other and then back to her not sure what to do. "Well for cryin' out loud, hug him Bruce!" She shouted.

Bruce turned and hugged Tim and whispered in his ear, "For the record, I'd hug a porcupine if Wonder Woman commanded me to."

Dick quickly sat his laptop of the floor, "Ah guys, group hug!" He shouted jumping on top of both Tim and Bruce in a full body splash.

"Young Sirs!" Alfred exclaimed. "No rough-housing on the plane!"

That was then, but now at the funeral the mood had completely changed. There was a somber silence that fell across everyone who entered the sanctuary. Conner's funeral was closed casket. The Kent's stood up front by the coffin as people filed in they'd say their condolences to the Kent family and then made their way to the seats. Smallville was a tiny dot-on-the-map town in the flat grass lands of Kansas, but this small town had not lost it's since of community. Tim was sure that each and every resident of Smallville had come to pay their respects. As Tim's eyes scanned the crowd, it was also a who's who of the super hero community, with multiple members of the Justice League in attendance. Although the one guest stood out above all the rest, was super villain and Presidential Candidate, Lex Luthor. Sitting on the front row in a black on black designer tuxedo and black Ray Ban sunglasses, Tim took note of Luthor's impassible blank expression of his face. In a room full of mostly friendly and some sad, Luthor's expression stood alone.

Tim had never felt comfortable at funerals, and with his father's funeral being so recent, this bought back a flood emotions. Bruce must've sensed it because he stayed by Tim's side all day. Dick mingled a little but mostly stayed close to Tim also.

As the service began, everyone took their seats, the Kent's and Luthor sat together side by side on the front row. Dick nudged Tim to point out that Superman and his arch enemy Lex Luthor, were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Maybe there's hope for them yet." Dick said.

The funeral was presided over by Pastor Ricky Baker of the First Christian Church of Smallville. As he spoke of untimely death and God's plan for everyone, Tim's eyes glassed over. Tim tried not to think about Conner and tried even harder not to think about his father. _Hold it together Tim. _He thought.

Sometime between the first and second prayer, the back door to the sanctuary opened. Tim looked over his shoulder to see who the late arriver was and it was none other than Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. Cyclops pushed Professor X in his wheelchair down the side isle to the front pew. Tim couldn't believe Xavier had made this trip. He was supposed to still be in the hospital and his face was swollen, misshapen and rainbow of black, blue and green bruises.

When the Pastor had finished speaking he asked if anyone would like to come say a few words about Conner. Dick leaned forward in his chair. Tim knew that he was hoping that Superman would get up and give a speech. Superman had been Dick's idle since childhood and he always went total fan boy whenever Superman was around. But Clark remained in his seat facing forward.

Professor X, glanced over his shoulder, then Cyclops began wheeling him onto the stage. He parked Xavier next to the podium handed him a mic and exited. Professor X took a measured look around the crowd before speaking. "Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. I was a Head Master at Conner's school prior to his passing. My time with Conner was very short, less than a week in fact. But it was quality time. I got to know several things about him during his stay at my school. I know that he had never been happier in his entire life than these last few months. He said that Jon and Martha Kent had been the family that he had always dreamed of. He told me that they gave him a home full of love and acceptance like nothing he'd ever seen or felt before. He told me the person he admired most in the world was Clark. He spoke highly of Clark's mentorship and strength and compassion. His time with Clark was the most cherished of all of his memories." You could see Superman's shoulders begin to shake and Lois reaching to comfort him. "He also spoke of his biological father and their relationship which he described as strained. He had hoped to one day rectify that and grow closer together. As I said earlier, I did not know Conner as well as most of you in this room but I did know his heart. Conner had a heart of a hero; a true hero. Conner would be willing to lie down and die or fight to the end, to be the strength this world needs and to be last one in line to accept the accolades for the victory or saving the day. I will always remember Conner as the hero he was and will never forget his willingness to help and to even sacrifice himself to save another. Plans for a memorial are already underway at our school so that we never forget Conner or his selfless nature. Good-bye Conner." With that Xavier exited the stage.

Several other speakers came to speak about memories of Conner, most were Smallville natives. The most note-worthy were a group of girls from Smallville High, wearing air-brushed "RIP Conner" hoodies, who sang an original song called "We will miss you". The funeral concluded with "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. Martha Kent wept loudly as the chorus rang out.

After the conclusion, Lex Luthor turned to Superman and shook his hand. "I want to thank you for your kindness and consideration. I honestly can't say that I'd done the same." Superman just looked him in the eyes. Then Luthor pulled him close, "But I want you to know, this changes nothing between us." And with that Luthor stood abruptly and stormed out of the funeral, the first to leave.

**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: And there you have it. Superboy's funeral. Not a lot going on in this chapter but I wanted to give Conner a nice send off, since I hadn't written him a larger part in this story that he probably deserved. In the upcoming Issue # 5 things will get hopping again as far as action. **

**Issue # 4 part 1, I mentioned an Easter Egg…The reporter from Action 9 News was named Gil Hicks. Gil Hicks is a character from the Kevin Smith Jersey movie saga. Also, in this chapter Hoffman's Funeral Home name was used based on BMX legend Matt Hoffman.**

**Reviews are like oxygen to these stories. Please leave a review telling me what you think. And THANK YOU FOR READING True Believers! - **_**Bloatman**_


	11. Issue 5 There's a Storm on the Horizon

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel or DC or Star Wars or Disney or so on and so on. **

**ROBIN AND THE TEEN X-MEN**

**ISSUE # 5 – THERE'S A STORM ON THE HORIZON part 1**

**::::HOFFMAN'S FUNERAL HOME, SMALLVILLE KANSAS:::::**

United States Presidential candidate Lex Luthor was the first to exit the funeral, walking with a purpose. Outside waiting by his limousine stood ten armed men dressed in all black from head to toe. Lex had previously joked that these were his "Super-Secret Service" but today Luthor was in no joking mood. As Luthor approached his limo the man closest to the door opened the door for Luthor before the chauffer was even out of his seat.

"I want the body recovered and brought to Metropolis before sunrise tomorrow." Lex said to the man holding his door without so much as a passing glance.

"It will be done Sir." The man responded.

**:::::Corn Hill Cemetary, Kansas:::::**

The grave-side service had been short. Tim noted Luthor's absence. From the looks of the crowd that had gathered at the cemetery, Luthor was the only person who had not come from funeral.

Clark lost it as Conner's body was lowered into the ground. He fell to his hands and knees in the dirt by grave, shouting through his tears, "I'm sorry I failed you. I'm so sorry." Bruce was the only one who held composure and did not shed a tear as he went to help Lois get Superman back to his feet. Jean and Rogue had to walk away and headed back over by the cars.

It was then that the levy broke for Tim. He was overcome with emotion. This funeral was too close to his father's untimely death. As he began to sob audibly, Dick reached down and grabbed his hand. Embarrassed, Tim tried to pull away but Dick wouldn't release him. As Robin, Tim always tried to be as in control and as void of emotions as Batman himself but Dick was a different kind of hero. In that regard, Dick was the polar opposite of Bruce. He was always in tuned and sensitive to the emotional needs of not just himself but also those around him. _Well at least he's not hugging me, _Tim thought a split second before Dick turned to hug him. _Great!_

"Hey let's take a walk, get some air." Dick whispered.

"Okay." Dick led Tim along a row of gravesites to the east of the funeral. Tim was glad that Dick let go of his hand.

Ahead Tim could see a figure standing behind a large Gothic headstone. As they got closer Tim saw that the figure was female and wearing a long black dress. Her hair was a stunning purple and appeared to be holding a small green cat. Tim knew exactly who she and her cat was.

"Hey Rave," Dick greeted her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Wonder Boy." She responded with a smile, "Although, I do wish the circumstances for this reunion, were different."

"Put me down" the cat said. As Raven dropped the cat, he transformed before their very eyes into a man, a green man, but still a man.

Tim knew the pair were two of the original Teen Titans with Dick. He'd met them both in passing before but never out of costume, and this felt alien to him.

"Tim, you this is Raven and Gar aka Beastboy." Dick gave a brief introduction.

"Please just call me Gar. I'm 24 now, a little old for Beast_boy._" Gar said.

"So what are you now? Beastman?" Dick jested.

"Na, that's too 'He-man Villainish'. I'm thinking '_The Changeling'._" Gar said, lifting one hand and dragging it across the air as imagining his name written across the stars. He had an ear to ear grin.

Dick burst into laughter loudly, and Tim even gave a little chuckle.

"Told ya." Raven said.

"What? What's wrong with The Changeling?" Gar asked incredulously.

"What's not wrong with it would be an easier question to answer." Dick said, grabbing his gut.

"Told ya." Raven repeated.

"I mean…I mean it would be a great name for an extremely low budget Sci-Fi channel, horror movie of the week." Dick responded. Tim's chuckle turned to an all-out laugh and even had to smile and look away.

"Woman, you're supposed to be on my side!" Gar scolded at Raven. "Tim, come on, really it's a good name right?"

"Um, no comment." Tim said.

"All this coming from two guys who gallivanted around in tights, calling themselves Robin! What kind of super hero name is Robin anyways? And Dick you used to where elfboots and even rocked a ponytail and a disco suit, so don't give me any grief."

"Ah yes there were those. Anyways it's really good to see y'all again." Dick said.

"You too, jerk. How is Sups holding up?" Gar asked.

"As best as could be expected." Dick answered.

"Tim, I saw you're X-men video online. Your team works really well together." Raven said.

"Um, thanks but we're not a team. We were just in the right place at the right time to assist Spiderman."

"Well you should give it some thought. Teams can have their advantages. . ."Raven was cut off by Beastboy.

"Yea, they can." Gar said, grabbing her hand.

" . . . and their disadvantages." Raven finished rolling her eyes.

"Hush it woman! You know you love me." Gar said.

"Sadly, yes I do." Raven added sarcastically.

"Speaking of team, where's the rest of the gang?" Dick asked.

"Cyborg is on top-secret undercover assignment for the JLA." Raven answered.

"Yea, they keep him busier than a worker bee all the time now. He used to come and hang on slow nights and play Xbox or whatever but it's seems like months since we've seen him." Gar added looking forlorn.

"What about Star?" Dick asked. Tim knew she was really who Dick was interested in hearing about.

"She's currently off-world." Raven said. "You really should call her sometime."

"I doubt she wants to hear from me. And besides, it's complicated." Dick answered, looking away off in the distance to his right.

"It's not that complicated. Tim, can you teach him how to successfully navigate a cell phone?" Raven asked with a wink.

"Yup yup!" Tim jested back.

"She doesn't want to hear about me and Barbara."

"Well she doesn't want that thrown in her face, sure, but she would really like to hear that you're doing okay and that you don't hate her." Raven pushed further.

"I don't hate her." Dick said looking to the ground. Tim could tell that this conversation is not the conversation that Dick wanted to have with his friends.

"How does she know? You haven't told her? Last time I checked mind-reading was not one of her alien powers."

"Come on Rav, cut the guy some slack." Gar said.

"Sorry Dick. I'm not trying to harp on the issue. I just want you to know that it would be easier than you think. I know you're busy. We're just talking about one phone call." Raven.

"Fine. Fine! I promise I'll call her. Happy?" Dick said.

"It's a start." Raven replied with a sly grin.

"Well . . . we need to get back. I'm sure someone is missing us. Come on Tim."

"It was good to see you all again." Tim added with a wave.

"You too, Tim. Dick, don't be a stranger." Gar said.

"Bye Dick. We've missed you too." Raven said. Dick continued without a response.

Halfway back to the grave site Tim asked, "Why were they hanging back there and not with the rest of the funeral group?"

"Because this is Smallville. They're trying not to scare the local folks. Remember Tim not everyone is used to seeing people with purple hair or green skin. They're waiting for it to clear out so they can say their goodbyes."

When they arrived back at the funeral the graveside burial was over. People had started to clear out. Bruce gave Dick a look that Tim recognized. It was look that meant there had been some kind of new development and they were back on the clock.

"Tim, Dick, Diana and I are going to stay here with Clark. You and everyone from your school is welcome to take the Jet back without us." Bruce said.

"What's really up?" Tim asked.

"I can't tell you." Bruce admitted.

"It's JLA business." Dick explained, "I know I used to hate it when he told me that too but don't worry you'll make it there someday."

"That's really really lame." Tim said.

"Not as lame as the Changeling." Dick said with a wink.

**:::::Xavier's School for the Gifted, 4 hours later:::::**

The flight back had been peaceful and relaxing but when Tim finally stepped into his new room at Xavier's School for the Gifted, he felt like his body was going to collapse. The funeral had been emotionally draining and had taken its toll, not to mention his reunion with Bruce. Tim decided that a power nap was in order but before there was even time for Tim to take off his shoes, a stiff rap came at the door. Tim was surprised to find Professor Logan waiting when he opened the door.

"Hey Bub, aren't you going to invite me in?" Logan asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Uh sure, come on in." Tim said, moving out of the way to let him in.

The professor looked around the entire room, with a disapproving grimace across his face. When his eyes met back with Tim's, there was an awkward moment's silence and then he spoke, "Tim, I've got to level with you. I've never been happy with you being here. I got to admit, you impressed in practice sure but you're one of his, ya' know, Mr. Pointy-Ears, and I didn't feel very comfortable with that influence in our hallways."

Tim could feel a sharp twinge of anger, pulse through him at Wolverine's snide remark towards Bruce. However, he kept his emotions all in check, and sporting his most impassive glare said, "So . . ."

"So then you know that what I'm about to tell you is not something that I would ask of you unless there was no other way."

"What?" Tim asked, feeling uneasy.

"I need you to take the students that attended the funeral away from here. It's not safe."

"What's going on?"

"Magneto received word this morning that the school is going to be attacked this evening." Logan said crossing his arms across his chest. Tim could easily read his body language. Logan was worried.

"Is it the Joker?" Tim asked, praying the answer was yes.

"No. It's the government. Apparently, The FBI didn't like what they saw this week while they were doing their interviews. They're planning to storm the grounds and take all mutants into custody. They believe we're training a mutant army."

Tim was dumbfounded. He stood still, unsure of how to respond. "I could contact the Justice League. . ."

"They won't come. Their policy is not to interfere with how a country governs their land or handles their 'criminals'." Logan said, curling his nose at the title 'criminal'.

Tim hated the thought but he knew Logan was right, the JLA wouldn't intercede. As sick as it was there was nothing that could be done. "What about the other students?" Tim asked.

"They were all evacuated while everyone else was at the funeral."

"What about you? Why are you still here then?" Tim asked.

"The X-men are going to stay and make a stand. Cyclops thinks there still may be a chance for a peaceful resolution but I don't share his optimism."

"I could stay and help." Tim offered.

"No kid, you're the last thing we need here to worry about or babysit. You _can_ help by taking the other students away from here immediately."

"Fine, we'll head to Gotham. I can stow them all safely there until this situation passes." Tim said.

"Negative, you're going to take them to Metropolis." Wolverine said. "Gotham is far too dangerous for a group like y'all."

"What? What does that mean?" Tim demanded.

"Remember New York Bubba? Yea, exactly. You'll take them to Metropolis and stay put and out of the public view, no more of this Teen X-men B.S." Wolverine ordered.

"That's ridiculous. There is no Teen X-men and you know it!"

"Well Squirt, tell that to 10 million plus youtube viewers who have watched the Teen X-men videos. You'll do as ordered. Go to Metropolis, lay low. No contact with anyone that any of your group knows; and yes that means no calling Bats. We don't want him involved at all. Is that clear?"

"Why? What makes you think I won't call him the second we're out of here and head to Gotham?" Tim was outraged.

"Because you now know the stakes. Tim, this isn't some game. This is real. There is a war coming, the writing is on the walls. It will be Mutants vs Man and I need to know that I can count on you to keep these children safe. Can I count on you to do that?" Wolverine asked, reaching out his right hand to shake.

"Fine, whatever, they'll be safe." Tim said begrudgingly but he didn't shake Logan's hand, instead he turned and left the room without another word. There was work to be done. One thing that he'd learned time and again working with Bruce was that sometimes you just have to follow orders but that doesn't mean that you have to like it.

**:::::Metropolis, Lex Luthor's private Helipad:::::**

The flight from Smallville to Metropolis had been a longer one than Luthor was accustomed to making but that was fine by Lex. It had given him plenty of time for reflection. Also, there was much plotting and formulating to be done. When you are the smartest man alive, sometimes the only thing that can stand in your way is time to get everything accomplished that you wished to have done. Running for President had side-barred some of his more passionate plans, like ridding the world one of Superman amongst other things. However, he would soon see this desire come to fruition.

The moment the helicopter touched down and Luthor stepped out there was one of his chief security officers awaiting him. The man leaned in and whispered something into Luthor's ear. "Are you serious? And you just let them in?" Luthor asked incredulously.

"Sir they didn't leave us much choice." The man replied.

"Fine, I'll meet with them privately." Luthor advised. One thing Lex knew from experience, if you wanted something done you had to do it yourself.

When Lex opened the fifteen foot tall gold encrusted solid oak doors to his lavish executive office in his penthouse suite, he addressed the three individuals awaiting him inside with the same scold he usually reserved only for The Big Blue Boy Scout, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Leaning forward in Lex's own one of a kind $11,000, hand woven leather office chair and removing his feet from the top of Lex's desk, the Joker asked, "What's wrong Lexie-poo, not happy to see me?"

_**BLOATMAN'S CORNER: Well it has been a long time since I've posted and for that I'm very sorry. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Also, I have some pretty awesome news as it relates to this story, however I can't share it just yet but I hope to be able to do that soon. **_

_**I have plans to have this story completed by the end of February. So, by my calendar, that leaves me only 18 days! It's going to be close. Also, for those of you who follow my other stories, don't worry, I'm trying to concentrate on one story at a time. My next story after this one that I'll complete will be my All Star Scooby Doo. **_


End file.
